


Чума

by Anonymous



Series: Персонификации [16]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Panic Room: House of Secrets
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Flashbacks, Heavy Angst, Immortality, Immortals, Past Character Death, Personification, Personified Cities, Psychological Drama, Tragic Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: По мосту, власть на котором захватили ведьмы, никогда не перестанет течь вода.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnaAir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaAir/gifts), [_Memoria_](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=_Memoria_).



> сто тридцать семь курсивчиков.  
> под 36 – Home и Лихолесье – Вороны.

Лондон напряжённо смотрел в стену, слишком явно таращась на собственные обои так, будто видел их впервые; Артур, сидя за другим концом стола, уставился в чашку со свежезаваренным чаем. Пить не хотелось.

Страна и столица с болезненной чуткостью ждали. Ливерпуль, вжавшаяся в противоположную стену, чувствовала на себе вспыхивающие огни, которые взвивались в воздух при каждом выдохе. Просторная комната-студия, в которой жил Лондон, давала еле слышное эхо от каждого прикосновения ложкой о чашку. Англия, кажется, пил чай, даже не осознавая этого, не пытаясь прочувствовать вкус наверняка хорошего, редкого чая. Лондон и вовсе забыл о напитке, устало закинув ноги на прикроватную тумбочку.

— Почему у тебя обеденный стол так близко к постели, Ричард Артур? — без особого интереса поинтересовался у него Англия, рассматривая полотно семнадцатого века, висящее на противоположной стене по соседству с плакатами Битлз. 

— Тут что куда ни поставь — всё равно окажется близко к постели, — бесстрастно ответил мужчина, пригладив длинные волосы и упорно глядя в противоположную от прямого начальства сторону. Ливерпуль, ёжась от холода и страха, мышью скользнула к столу и, быстро схватив чашку Лондона, опять сбежала на своё кресло.

За окном барабанил летний дождь, но в комнате было так сухо и душно, что воздух, казалось, царапал горло и глаза. 

— Лаура, могла бы попросить себе порцию — я бы сварил, — проговорил Ричард, задумчиво дотрагиваясь до дерева, на котором недавно стояла раскалённая чашка — Ливерпуль знала это особенно хорошо, лучше, чем даже сам Лондон, но лучше жаркий фарфор, оставляющий красные отпечатки обжигающего тепла на коже рук, чем холод и дрожь в ладонях, хотя последняя никуда и не девалась — капли, словно отчаянные самоубийцы, падали из наполненной до краёв посуды на колени к Лауре, и она, отпив чая, тихо и звонко проговорила, будто бросая вызов:

— А мне не хотелось. А теперь хочется. А ты не пьёшь.

Дёрганые, неровные фразы, постукивание водных пальцев по стеклу с той стороны мира, вспышки непривычно-трепетно-неудержимо-прискорбно-молчаливого ожидания, обжигающие кожу, холодящие лёгкие сильнее фарфора и дождя. 

_Напряжение._

_Электрическое. Заметное. Чувствующееся._

_Как клеймо на этом вечере._

Ливерпуль опять взглянула на Англию, которого видела второй раз в жизни, и вновь опустила взгляд в кружку; нет, она не Ричард Артур Льюис, она не видела свою страну едва не каждый день, для неё Артур Кёркленд был совершенной диковинкой, такой же удивительной, как этот день, как этот дождь, как чай, как огонь, который был почему-то точно фиолетовым, пусть и невидимым.

Вода играла с Лаурой в какие-то свои бесхитростные игры, разбивая её отражения на кусочки и вновь собирая, как угловатый паззл с рыжими волосами и всё ещё подростково-угловатым лицом.

Ливерпуль не сообщили, кого ждут столица и страна в комнате-студии одного из них; на самом деле, ей даже не удосужились сказать, что они вообще кого-то ждут, хотя это было ясно и без слов.

«Может, я и бывшая деревенщина, но всё же не тупа, как пробка».

Горячий чай пролился в горло с таким остервенением, что Лаура едва не поперхнулась, и не успела почувствовать этот многогранный вкус, который на досуге расхваливал Лондон. Она никогда не любила чай, что бы ни говорил об этом столичный город, как бы ни увещевал о традициях и злосчастном файв-о-клок. 

Ричард, задумавшись, опять пригладил длинные рыжие волосы, вглядываясь в узор трещин на потолке. Англия залпом осушил свою чашку, даже того не заметив, и теперь водил пальцем по рельефному дереву стола, будто пытаясь понять какую-то одному ему известную истину. Лаура отвела от него взгляд, заметно стесняясь тысячелетней страны; и сама ведь была не сильно моложе, хотя большую часть своего существования вела жизнь небольшого поселения, и если б не Льюис, если б не милый Лондон...

На второй глоток чай уже не казался таким невозможно безвкусным. «Может, однажды я и пойму прелесть этой бурды...»

— Кого мы ждём? — всё ещё хрустально-звонким голосом спросила Ливерпуль, глядя между собеседниками и делая вид, будто спросила сама у себя. Так было проще.

Лондон сухо усмехнулся, как будто пустив в воздух разряд, и откинул голову назад; Лаура привычно залюбовалась переливающимися из медного в красный волосами, которые, кажется, могли бы её согреть одним своим существованием — как и согревали обычно, как и согревал обычно Ричард Артур...

— Проблему, — заметил Англия, водя пальцем по дереву. — И её ждём мы. Ты можешь идти.

— Англия, — зло одёрнул его Лондон, — не нападай на неё. Она с этим никак не связана.

— У тебя вообще никто ни с чем не связан, — буркнул Артур, насупившись и посмотрев в окно, на промозглую сырость своей погоды. Лаура сдавленно хихикнула и тут же замолчала, почувствовав на себе взгляд целой страны.

Лондон старше Англии на почти девять веков, ему можно, он ведь старше, он ведь даже римлян успел запомнить, стучало в голове у Ливерпуль, а она всего-то на всего деревня, чудом выбившаяся в города...

От мыслей, от разговора, от молчания, от шума, от запаха, от фарфора веяло электрическими разрядами. Лаура вздрагивала от каждой капли, стучавшей по стеклу — тряслась непрерывно, хорошо, что Англия на неё не смотрел, а Лондон сидел спиной.

— Артур, ты замечал, что он всегда приходит в дождь?

— А чего ты хотел? Со всеми силами, с которыми он связан, было бы странно предполагать иное. Таких случайностей, в таких количествах...

— Англия, — Ричард прервался, почесав руку сквозь неудобный, но тёплый свитер — выигрывал время на обдумывание ответа, кристально-чисто поняла Ливерпуль, — ты... всерьёз веришь... во всё это?

— Разумеется. — Кёркленд, кажется, даже удивился, воззрившись на столицу со злой ухмылкой — очередной всполох молнии на краю небосклона. — Каждому дураку расскажи, и тем всё ясно будет.

— Рассказать дуракам о... — Только начавший зарождаться в грудной клетке раскатистый смех Льюиса был прерван звуком — стуком, вскриком, звоном упавшей от неожиданности чашки, разбившейся вдребезги, скрипом отодвинутого стула, шумом воды, свистом ветра, Ливерпуль сама не поняла, что случилось раньше, всё сплелось в единую какофонию, в которой не различить отдельных инструментов, как будто всё — одно.

— Что пялишься на свои ботинки, — раздражённо обернулся к ней Англия, — чашку разбила, сидит, смотрит... Подмети, а то ведь поранишься — сама виновата будешь.

Ливерпуль вгляделась в лицо начальства начальника, холодное, спокойное, молодое и перекошенное _жутью_ — то ли страхом, то ли злостью, то ли мимолётным испугом, сочащимся кровью...

— Ты заботишься о Лауре? — Голос Лондона звенит скрипкой, несмотря на кажущуюся лёгкость слов. — Удивительно, Артур, что это с тобой?

— Не о ней, а о себе, — сбивчиво ответил Англия, фыркнул, сложил руки на груди, развернулся на босых пятках, одёрнул рубашку, взлохматил волосы — как будто назло столице. — Я тебе не Индия, чтобы по остриям ходить.

— А похо-ож, — напряжённо усмехнулся Ричард. — Жаль, что вы так давно не общаетесь, этот тип тебя многому хорошему научил...

Ливерпуль дрожала.

_Напряжение._

_Экстремум._

Она понимала. Многое понимала. Читала по лицам, по губам, по несказанным мыслям, по всплывшим словам, по колкости, вспыхивании, жути и страху тысячелетних бессмертных.

_Взрыв._

— Я-я открою, — выговорила Лаура, ловя свои руки и сжимая пальцы, — я... вы лучше чашке обеспечьте хороший последний путь. Наверное, важный гость, да?

Столица и страна, кажется, ели её глазами, снимая кожу, разделывая сочное мясо так, как это велит делать мясницкое искусство, растягивая потроха, разбирая на «да» и «нет» её мысли, воспоминания, эмоции, страх, паучьими лапками скользящий по сознанию и венам.

— Ладно. — Ричард натянул губы в улыбке — наверное, ободряющей, но вышло болезненно-горько. — Только не торопись, я в упор не помню, в каком углу веник.

— В северо-западном, — бросила ему Лаура, застучав небольшими каблучками по деревянному полу. Сзади кто-то выругался — голоса казались такими похожими в эту минуту, что Ливерпуль не удавалось отличить одного «пошёл к чёрту» от другого «подмети», она не понимала, она путалась, ей уже дали понять, что лучше б в это не ввязываться, так почему Лаура ещё здесь?

Встряхнула головой, приосанилась — сожительница столицы — и открыла дверь, даже не глядя в глазок. 

Её ведь всё равно не могут убить.

_...да?_

_Ведь города не могут быть мертвы, пока цела хоть дюжина зданий?_

_«Я не хочу...»_

— Не хочу умирать.

Лаура встрепенулась, сфокусировала взгляд на тёмной фигуре, вымокшей, сгорбленной, закутанной в три слоя одежды, как будто проваливающейся в тени и отчаянно цепляющейся за свет, неровными потоками льющийся из комнаты. Ливерпуль не заметила, как болезненно схватилась за дверной косяк:

_«Красноглазый»._

_Как вино, как закат, как огонь..._

«Ну вот что ты беленишься? — рассердилась на себя Лаура, встряхнув кудрями и быстро кивая незнакомцу. — Альбиносов никогда не видела? Тебе уже не так далеко до тысячи, а шарахаешься такой ерунды...»

— Кто вы? Что вам нужно? — осторожно спросила она, чувствуя, как по периферии сознания стекает тонкой струёй смертельного яда одинокая мысль: а сзади-то нет шума убираемого фарфора, они молчат, напряжённо слушая, — боятся? Она ведь тоже.

— Не хочу умирать, — как зачарованный, повторил странный проходимец, вжав голову в плечи и тряся головой, закутанной в шарф. Ливерпуль даже не могла понять, какого пола этот странный человек, слишком белый, чтобы быть тенью, и слишком незаметный, чтобы быть альбиносом. — Я... я вдох, я мясо, срезанное с лёгких, я... меня ждут, да, я прав?

«Похож на городского сумасшедшего», — боязливо подумала Лаура, отступая на шаг, будто сухой воздух студии, пропитанный электричеством, мог защитить её от странного незнакомца, который дрожал всем телом и постоянно оглядывался назад, будто его кто-то преследовал.

Почему-то она уже знала, что «похож» — неправильное слово.

_Был._

— Если вы назовёте мне своё имя... — осторожно начала Лаура, делая ещё один шаг назад под взглядом слезящихся багровых глаз на фоне красных белков полопавшихся сосудов, но её прервал оглушительно-звонкий голос сзади — Лондон, Англия, неведомый дух дождя и непогоды?

— Джай?

— Я... да! — громкий голос (почти крик) пришедшего эхом разлетелся по студии, Лауре захотелось закрыть уши, но было нельзя — казалось, странный человек кинется на неё за это, если, конечно, устоит на ногах, потому что сейчас его шатало, как пьяного («Или наркомана»), и он цеплялся за стены, оставляя на них багряные полосы.

Кровь? Но почему, откуда, ведь бессмертные не боятся простых людей, а у городов такие раны зарастают быстро...

— Пропусти, — проговорил он со слезами на глазах. — Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, оно... он... ведь вот-вот! Я не хочу, не хочу этого...

— Ливерпуль, — холодный голос Англии, — дай ему дорогу. Если хочешь — уходи.

Лаура гневно обернулась взглянуть на него, ведь так же нельзя (но так же хочется), но взгляд ясных карих глаз Ричарда был ей важнее слов собственной страны: «Не уходи».

— Что-то как-то нет желания, сэр, — прошипела она, возвращаясь на свой стул у стены, спеша и едва не спотыкаясь о собственные ноги. _Боялась._

Названный Джаем всё ещё стоял в дверях, прислонив голову к косяку и тяжело дыша, как будто долго бежал; с его одежды стекала тёмная, будто густая вода, собиравшая в лужу под его ногами. Красную. Почти яркую... Ливерпуль сжалась в неясный комок, жалея, что Льюис так далеко, и с ужасом размышляя, в чём же на самом деле вымок незнакомец: воде дождя или чьей-то крови.

Артур и Ричард стояли, глядя на шатающегося Джая перед ними, Лаура сидела, переводя взгляд с одного на другого и мелко дрожа, за окном не утихал дождь.

— Вы... — пришедший попытался сделать шаг и чуть не упал, — можете помочь мне? Вы можете остановить всполохи воды на грани сознания? Вы... вы ведь Англия и Лондон!

Фраза раздалась истеричным криком, и Ливерпуль, не выдержав, заткнула уши, успев увидеть, как сжались пальцы Льюиса на спинке стула.

— Джай, — осторожно проговорил он (Ливерпуль читала по губам, боясь новых оглушающих криков), — а что изменилось... с последней нашей встречи?

Англия молчал, напряжённо рассматривая несуразную фигуру, истекающую кровью и водой. Сведённые густые брови, губы, сжатые в узкую полоску, побелевшие костяшки пальцев от сжатых кулаков. 

— Он ближе... — зашептал Джай, опустив глаза и заламывая руки; треск был таким громким, что Лаура слышала его даже сквозь зажатые уши. — Он подбирается к нам, ко мне, его всё больше, каждый вздох — он, но каждый миг он отдаляется, я не понимаю, он — прилив, он — лава, он забирает жертв, но жертв нет, ибо каждая — жертва... Подобен страху... Переливается... Сведён с ума?

Ливерпуль едва не открыла рот, чтобы ему ответить, но вовремя заставила себя замолчать; к счастью, альбинос смотрел в пол, будто забыв, что вокруг него расположились живые собеседники. Ричард сделал осторожный шаг, всё ещё глядя на белое лицо, полускрытое за шарфом, как будто ожидая вспышки агрессии, _как у дикого зверя, сбежавшего из клетки, господи, что же за человек этот Джай?_

_Или не человек?_

— Послушай, — мягкий, негромкий голос и плавные, медленные движения вызывали всё более сильную ассоциацию с дрессировщиком, — пока ты не объяснишь внятно, что с тобой, мы не сумеем тебе... помочь. Может, ты сядешь?

— Объяснишь, — полубездумно повторил альбинос, заворожённо следя за Лондоном. — Кто объяснит? Я? Он? Способны ли мы объяснить? Описать...

Он замолчал на мгновение, одёрнув шарф вниз, и Лаура в страхе различила алый рот, выделяющийся на лице из-за потоков крови, струящихся по губам: «И как он ещё может говорить, если так сильно ранен? Ему же и впрямь помощь нужна...»

Вставать за аптечкой не было ни малейшего желания.

Артур не двигался с места, колким взглядом зелёных глаз свысока рассматривая лужу крови-воды под ногами Джая, расползавшуюся по деревянному полу.

— Своим «докторам», — он зло усмехнулся, — полагаю, лучше рассказывать симптомы, а не какую-то муть.

— Муть?! — голос альбиноса звенел, словно тысяча бокалов, разбиваемых в одну секунду. — Да как ты... Ты ничего не знаешь! Ничего! Совершенно!

Ричард начал было говорить что-то успокаивающее, но его тёплый голос был заглушён истерично рвущейся тканью. Ливерпуль затряслась и в немом испуге.

_Наросты, напоминающие пузыри, ярко-алые симптомы неведомой болезни на ярко-белой коже альбиноса, отчаянный взгляд слезящихся (плачущих?) глаз, текущая изо рта и носа кровь, господи, что с ним, кто он, почему Англия так испуганно отскочил при виде них, почему эти пузыри лопаются с таким отвратительным звуком, разнося вокруг багряные брызги; вымокшие лохмотья свисают с рук и тела, шарф валяется на полу свернувшейся змеёй, истекающей не кровью — ядом, и ранки на запястьях, и пальцах, и щёках, и катящиеся из покрасневших глаз слёзы — от хвори или... по правде?_

— Что вы знаете о разъедающем изнутри яде? — кричал Джай, касаясь пальцами наростов. — Что вы можете знать о вдохах и выдохах, каждый — как смерть, каждый — как почти переход к нему, спасение — боль, но боль всепоглощающа, не оставляет ни капли себя, лишь он, я не хочу, не хочу, я хочу оставаться собой, я!..

— Вичбридж! — одёрнул его Кёркленд, и альбинос действительно замолчал, опустив будто покаянно голову. «Всё-таки город, — со страхом думала Лаура, — но как же можно... что нужно сделать... чтобы вот так?..»

— Я слышал, что вы, сэр Артур, знаете, как меня можно спасти... — шелестящий шёпот Джая напомнил Ливерпуль о дубовых рощах летом. Он как будто высох после этой вспышки, сгорбившись ещё больше. Англия выпрямился, едва нос не задрал, но (незаметно) отступил ещё на шаг.

— Я, конечно, разбираюсь в магии, — осторожно проговорил он, стуча пальцами по столу, — но это... я не... мне нужно почитать записи...

— Ты лжёшь, — шелест деревьев стал шипением змеи, а потом и вовсе громом: — Ты лжёшь! 

Вичбридж с волчьим воем бросился на побледневшего Англию, отскочившего к окну и уже подготовившегося дать отпор нежданному противнику, но Ричард среагировал быстрее, оттолкнув Джая сильным ударом в грудь; Лаура успела только вскрикнуть и подняться на ноги, когда тот уже летел в стену... прямо на комод с антикварной посудой, которую Лондону подарил ещё Генрих.

Ливерпуль не успела бы даже подскочить к Вичбриджу и только молча смотрела, как тот падал на заветное стекло и фарфор, с каким ужасом смотрели на это Ричард и Артур,

как Джай пролетел сквозь комод, ударился о стену и, словно тяжёлый мяч, с грохотом отскочил обратно, рухнув на колени и только хрипло дыша.

_Как призрак,_ клокотало в голове перепуганной Лауры, оседающей на стул, _как самый настоящий мятежный дух, и наросты эти, наверное, знак — чума городов или город чумы?_

Лондон молчал, сжимая наверняка гудящий кулак, Англия молчал, с благодарностью глядя на свою столицу, Ливерпуль молчала, трясясь всем телом и во все глаза пялясь на существо-город-духа, который тоже молчал. Молчание пропитывало воздух, как влага, как дождь.

Вичбридж медленно поднял голову.

— Я... — он сглотнул, — я... простите, я... я не... Вейланд не...

Так и не договорив, Джай, вскочив на ноги, куда-то унёсся, едва успев подхватить паучьими лапками-пальцами шарф. Ричард вскрикнул, попытался догнать, но альбинос явно был быстрее, _нёсся, как от погибели своей, хотя, наверное, сам ей и был._

— Куда он теперь? — свистящим шёпотом спросила Лаура. — Его же поймать надо...

— Домой, — выдохнул Англия, падая обратно на стул. — Ничего. Не сейчас. Но потом...

— Мы должны спасти его от себя, — бросил устало Ричард. — А ей надо всё объяснить.

Кёркленд только кивнул.

***

Джай мялся в дверях, нервно оглядывался, будто не понимая, что никто не мог гнаться за ним по пустой пыльной комнате кабинета, потому что весь дом (ну, почти) сидел в гостиной и бурно что-то отмечал; Вичбридж давно запутался во временах и датах, настоящее всегда было прошлым, а будущее утекало сквозь пальцы, становясь не то настоящим, не то просто недосягаемым. Джон молча на него смотрел.

Раннее утро, а такое оживление. Раннее утро...

Почему же на дворе такие сумерки?

— Хорошо, что ты пришёл, Джай. — Фолл устало откинулся на спинку кресла и, развернувшись к мониторам, подобрал ноги под себя — так ему, кажется, уютно едва ли не с детства, а давно ли было это детство? Годы слились в одну темноту, _Вейланд, не приходи, Вейланд, оставь, пожалуйста, нет,_ а у Джона седины столько, будто ему лет пятьдесят, а, интересно, сколько на самом деле?

Вичбридж кивнул и опустился прямо на пол, горбясь и глядя куда-то под стол с таким испуганным видом, будто там сидел ужас. Слова давались тяжело и тихо:

— Ты звал. Сложно было не прийти.

— Это при условии, как регулярно ты исчезаешь в небытие? — Фолл пытался смеяться, но выходило не то натянуто, не то безумно.

_Так много сумасшествия разлито было по бокалам, такого густого, такого старинного, старше особняка, тем более — старше Джона-Кукловода-друга и даже самого города._

Джай не отвечал, только смотрел на спинку кресла, на потолок и на бронированное стекло, стараясь удержаться от странных замечаний; он видел, он всё видел, и слышал, и чувствовал, и осязал, как странно много чувств у человека, а у духов и подавно, особенно если дух больше призрак, чем человек. _Призрак духа чумы или дух призрака, побеждённого чумой?_

Взгляд Кукловода скользил по измождённому лицу, испещрённому отвратительными волдырями, и губы его исказились в болезненной наверное-всё-таки-усмешке:

— Выглядишь ещё поганее, чем в последнюю нашу встречу.

— Хуже, Джон... Гораздо хуже. — Вичбридж опустил взгляд на колени и осторожно стянул перчатку с левой руки; мужчина напротив еле заметно вздрогнул: столько лет прошло — пройдёт? — а он всё ещё не мог привыкнуть к виду отрубленного наполовину мизинца. Город усмехнулся мыслям, махнул белой-белой рукой:

— Видишь? 

— Да.

_Прозрачные гнойники-наросты-волдыри, будто дьявольские клейма, или не будто, или и вправду; покрывают уже даже ладони, пусть и лишь немного, но совсем скоро — целиком, и не будет видно белой кожи за алыми пузырями гнилостной болезни, и не получится прятать лицо за тряпьём, только запереть себя в темнице и молиться богам-богу-небу, чтобы не вырвался ни один, ни другой._

Кукловод тёр виски пальцами, отводил взгляд, пытаясь сфокусировать его на чём-нибудь ещё; Джай смотрел в предполагаемое небо, затянутое тучами, как сетями бинтов, чтобы кровь дьявола-города не просачивалась наверх, а смывалась бесконечными струями небесных слёз. Сегодня дождь ещё не начался.

Скоро начнётся.

— У тебя что-то случилось? — осторожно спросил Джай, переводя взгляд на усталое, будто постаревшее лицо друга. То тут же скривилось, будто в отвращении и гневе, но слишком болезненно, слишком неправильно для Кукловода:

— Не твоё дело. Не лезь.

«Ему больно, — думал Вичбридж, искоса наблюдая, как он кусает губы и пытается спрятать это, прикрываясь отросшими за годы волосами, — больно и, наверное, страшно... Марионетки? Люди? Я?»

— Что на улице творится? — будто невзначай проговорил Джон, пытаясь сменить тему. Джай был покóрен:

— Ничего. — Город в искреннем равнодушии пожал плечами. — Кто-то кого-то убивает, кто-то кого-то грабит, где-то кто-то родился, что-то где-то свершилось. Только местоимения, за которыми и лиц с именами нет.

— Как обычно, — Кукловод смеялся, и, честно, в эту минуту он не походил на себя-него-того больше, чем когда бы то ни было. — Вновь и вновь эти люди совершают одни и те же ошибки... слишком скучные.

_«Не представляешь как, мой Джон, моя...»_

— Замолчи!

Джон вздрогнул и тут же вскочил с кресла, в непонимании сжавшись от хриплого крика-стона-всхлипа Джая; тот только вцепился руками в короткие нити белых-белых волос и зажмурился, стараясь сдерживать дрожь.

— Рядом, близко, нет, не сейчас, нет... — бормотание вырывалось изо рта облачками пара, хотя в комнате было не так чтобы холодно; Вичбриджу казалось, что сам он становится снегом и водой, _взмывает ввысь каплями воды, текущими против гравитации, и тучи не спасут небо, и болезнетворный он вот-вот дотронется красными волдырями чумы-проклятья-боли-Вейланда до голубой вышины..._

Джон присел перед ним, не зная, что делать, да и сам Джай краем мыслей понимал, что не знает, что не может и _немного не хочет_ знать. В тёмных зрачках Фолла Вичбридж заметил красные искры — Кукловод или просто отражение красноглазого? Хотелось вцепиться другу в плечи и попросить, чтобы он не отходил, потому что вид _почти такого же, почти родного  
_ успокаивал, прогонял _того_ и возвращал _этого._

Джай чуть более спокойно вдохнул прохладный воздух логова и только потом заметил, что успел расцарапать в кровь руки и повредить большую часть пузырей-наростов на ладонях. Джон посматривал на это с беспокойством и даже волнением, и Вичбридж заметил у него самого на пальцах уже поджившие порезы.

Он неожиданно схватил его за руку и, сжав её до хруста, прохрипел, вперив взгляд в карие глаза напротив:

— Спускался?

— Да. — Фолл не опустил голову, только чуть прикусил губу: _не хотел вспоминать, не хотел думать, считал ошибкой._

— Зачем? — Джай не давал времени на раздумья и на обдумывание отговорок — кто как не он осознавал, как много мыслей и объяснений можно создать за несколько мгновений, лишь бы никто не прознал, не понял, не узнал.

— Это было давно, — уклончиво проговорил Фолл, осторожно пытаясь вырвать исцарапанные пальцы из цепкой хватки соратника, но тот не хотел его отпускать — не давал возможности бежать. Только смотрел, слушал и ощущал кровоточащими порами густой паслён воздуха. Джон закусил губу. — Я... смотрел. Хотел вернуться.

Он резко фыркнул, подскочил и почти отшатнулся от Джая, следившего за ним немного мутными зрачками; хватал себя за запястье, будто пытаясь _спастись,_ но не могучи — Кукловод не позволит, Кукловод схватит за шею и вернёт себя туда, откуда удобно действовать — _откуда он может творить свою чуму._

— Минутная слабость, сейчас не имеющая смысла, — говорил он несвойственно громко, убеждая самого себя — и всё же понимая, что лжёт. — Кто из нас не совершает ошибок?

_Чума,_ крутился на языке ответ, _чума городов не знает ошибок, потому что смерть права всегда, что бы об этом ни думали ни смертные, ни бессмертные, тем более, что от этого проклятья не защищен никто._

Но вслух не проговорил ничего: лишь склонил голову, будто принимая ответ, и исподлобья стал разглядывать худое, по-юношески угловатое тело Джона, пытаясь отвлечься от витающих в голове мыслей. Фолл кусал губы, нервно тёр ладони и поминутно оглядывался на мониторы; _пытался найти способ не смотреть Джаю в глаза?_

— Что ты скрываешь? — прямо спросил Вичбридж, едва отдышавшись после полыхнувшего в горле огня Вейланда. — Что произошло?

Фолл посмотрел в потолок и вновь на пульт, будто ища в привычной обстановке защиту. Джай знал — родные места не спасут, _а лишь предадут земле, подготовят уютную могилу, смерть — их подарок, он и только он._

— Я... говорил с ней, — слова звучали глухим эхом, будто чуя, что Джон сейчас не здесь. — Точнее, она со мной. Всё поняла верно, на её счастье. Можно гордиться.

Фолл не уточнял, чем или кем гордиться, и Джай не горел желанием узнавать — по собеседнику было видно, что всё это — лишь пустая бравада, нужная разве что для того чтобы убедить самого себя: _всё идёт по плану._ Глупая, бессмысленная ложь, слишком сладкая, слишком болезненная, чтобы так просто отказаться; Вичбридж чувствовал и понимал, потому что и сам...

Мысль растворилась в душном воздухе комнатушки, поглощённая шумом приборов и приглушённым шелестом ветров и листвы за окном; холодно-холодно и чуть-чуть тепло — там, где по пальцам текла кровь лопнувших волдырей. Джон неслышно сел на кровать, поджав под себя ноги и глядя куда-то сквозь стены — может, тоже пытался найти настоящее синее небо? Или вслушивался в неслышный, успокаивающий шёпот Кукловода, слишком мягкий и требовательный, чтобы его можно было отличить от давно переставшего звучать внутреннего голоса?

Внизу — Вичбридж, кажется, мог это услышать — шумели на собрании крысы, подталкиваемые в спину двумя парами рук, в немом трепете едва дышали вороны, слушая звенящий голос их предводительницы и стараясь не замечать обеспокоенных вдохов-выдохов доктора, _гремела посудой белокурая свечка, поглядывая на камеры и будто вот-вот норовя показать им язык._ Джай закрыл глаза и молча слушал, неритмично постукивая по деревянному полу; сладость горько-подлого мира, слишком пронзительная, чтобы её замечать. Синее небо отворачивалось. Начинался дождь.

Вичбридж помнил её, маленькую Джейн, перепуганно мнущуюся за спинами родителей после переезда: у неё были слишком зелёные глаза, слишком ласковые движения и взгляды; Джаю иногда хотелось выйти из укрытия, дотронуться до мягких-мягких и длинных-длинных волос и успокаивающе улыбнуться. _С тобой всё в порядке, с ним всё в порядке, с вами всё в порядке._

Жаль только, что он сам не в порядке.

Альбинос не любил знакомиться с новыми людьми, а даже если и любил, то не смог бы: слишком пугала людей кровь и чума, чей гнилостный запах, кажется, распространялся, даже когда Джай был невидим. Он боялся, и его боялись, и каждый миг — прилипчивый страх, что _найдут, обнаружат, поймут и уничтожат._ Поэтому нельзя было показываться на людях — проклятому проклятыми нет смысла появляться на собственных улицах уже слишком давно. Слишком много шрамов, ран и наростов, слишком сильна вонь тысяч смертей. Эссенция чёрного пламени.

— Джейн — хороший человек, — еле слышно бормочет Вичбридж, теребя рукой пуговицу пальто, не разжимая век и стараясь не замечать, как в испуге затихло дыхание Джона. — С ней всё будет в порядке, когда она выйдет отсюда.

— А пока... она здесь? — Фолл, нервно трогая руки, отводил взгляд и старался казаться просто взволнованным, но Кукловод утекал сквозь пальцы, оставляя одного; как же Джай завидовал сейчас Джону! 

— А ты позволишь ей умереть?

Мужчина замер, распахнув глаза, а Вичбридж (уже почти не Джай) прикусил язык: слишком резко, слишком зло, и даже Джон, не зная, но чувствуя, таращился на соратника, сжимая кулаки и будто потеряв дар речи, но город, пусть даже и хотел того, не мог остановить собственную речь:

— Ты слаб, Джон, мы оба это знаем, и нет смысла уже пытаться прятаться за масками. Весь дом уже знает, и крысы готовы наброситься на тебя, чтобы растерзать, и вороны могут обернуться кровавыми падальщиками, поняв, кому подчиняются. Разве тебе не страшно, Джон?

Слова текли обжигающим ядом.

— _Разве ты можешь ещё сопротивляться?_

Фолл казался даже бледнее альбиноса; губы едва заметно раскрылись, чтобы что-то сказать, но Джон, будто сам испугавшись этого неуловимого движения, вскочил и отступил на шаг: ему страшно и больно, потому что правда лежит ещё пока не окровавленным кинжалом перед ним: _хочешь — воткни его врагу под рёбра, хочешь — перережь себе сухожилия._

— Я Кукловод, — с трудом прошептал он, до звона в голове впиваясь взглядом в алые глаза обомлевшего Джая. — Я Кукловод и не имею права на страх...

Слова выходили жалким оправданием, и Джон, окончательно запутавшись в блестящих проводках мыслей, осел на кресло перед пультом, схватившись за голову от приступа внезапной головной боли. Вичбридж опустил голову и облизал окровавленные, горячие губы: «Почему я всегда оказываюсь прав, почему... он так понятен мне?»

_Потому что вы оба были созданы одной силой._

_Потому что вы оба нужны для единой цели._

_Потому что вас обоих сметёт общая тьма._

Джай до хруста в костях сжал кулаки, с ужасом таращась на кресло и куда-то сквозь него, на стены и пепел, покрывший небо, и чувствуя, как по щекам опять начинают течь неясные слёзы многовековой болезни: «Почему ты не оставишь меня в покое?»

_Потому что ты всего лишь сосуд? Потому что я лучшее, что есть в нём?_

_Пусти же, дитя сойки, пусти и исчезни!.._

— Исчезни... — Джай повторил это слово вслух, и Джон, наверное, подумал, что этот слабый голос был обращён к нему, но альбинос едва ли придал этому значения: его мысли искажались под властной рукой-сущностью-взглядом-голосом, и каждое слово обжигало череп изнутри так, что казалось, будто вот-вот от напора вытекут вместе со слезами глаза; каждое слово было знакомо до боли, каждое слово было повторено мириады раз, но сейчас они будто змеились, кусая изнутри: Джай не мог сдержать дрожи. 

Больно и холодно: только кровь немного согревала, оставляя за собой жгуче-красные следы, и это сейчас тоже казалось _его_ насмешкой и _его_ отпечатками.

— Отпусти, исчезни, — повторил Джай ещё раз сдавленным шёпотом, а затем, не выдерживая гулкого смеха из глубин подсознания смерти, сжал пальцами виски, пытаясь встать на негнущихся ногах и закричать _куда-то,_ позвать _кого-то,_ чтобы он помог, чтобы _он_ больше не терзал; голова едва не взрывалась от гулкого смеха будто самой преисподней, голос не слушался, выдавая только сдавленный полустон: — Пожалуйста, оставь...

Джон обернулся и, наверное, непонимающе смотрел на ничего не видящего вокруг Джая.

— Всё... ничего? — он бормотал, громко хрустя сухими тонкими пальцами. — Чернила в плену разума; чёрные пятна на чёрных глазах клякс. И огненные ящерицы-фениксы. Нет, нет, нет... — Вичбридж схватился за мигом разболевшуюся голову, гудящую тяжёлым колоколом. Вейланд перекатывался внутри огненными барханами, выжигая все мысли — ужасно хотелось умереть прямо сейчас, на этом самом месте. 

— Джай, ты... — Фолл прервался, кажется, понимая, что его не слышат, и встал с кресла. Даже при своём не самом высоком росте он возвышался над сжимающемся в комок Вичбриджем, растерянно оглядывая его с ног до головы. Он не понимал, что происходит, и Джай тоже не понимал — не мог, был не в состоянии собрать сжигаемые раскалённым ветром мысли в нечто, отдалённо напоминающее воспоминания.

Горячо, горячо, темно-темно-темно и горько, и солено — кровь затекала в горло из ярко-багровых губ. Джай почти ничего не чувствовал, кроме вкуса будто разбавленной вином крови, её запаха и странной прохлады на пальцах.

_Кровь — жизнь, кровь — круг, мир — кровь, проклятой крови лишь кровь вверяется в вину, но проклятье — разве не кровь в абсолюте, испарённая болью и ненавистью?_

_Кровавые обеты, кровью исписанные стены и стёкла, тело — не кости, не мышцы, а только горючая жидкость: поднеси спичку — и вспыхнешь ярко-алым пожаром, и сажей измазан тлеющий мир, и разум взрывается бочкой пороха, опаляя ресницы._

_Внизу — тьма, и вверху нет света, только серое-серое ничто, отвергающее город, поражённый невозможной чумой..._

Джай различил перед собой тёмные глаза и, испуганно охнув, отшатнулся, едва не стукнувшись затылком о дверной проём. Джон, присевший перед Вичбриджем на колени, закусил губу и протянул ладонь, пытаясь взять друга-знакомого за пальцы и боясь этого. Боясь крови, наростов, слишком мягкой, почти расползающейся под прикосновениями кожи, боясь страха и страшась ужаса.

Город сощурился, будто вмиг посадил зрение, и только сейчас обратил внимание, что руки трясутся, как у совершенно пьяного. Дрожь не удавалось унять, и в конце концов Джай просто забыл об этом, подняв взгляд на Фолла, нерешительно замершего перед ним.

— Джон... — Вичбридж взмахнул испачканными кровью волосами. — Кукловод, Джон, мне не важно, ничто не важно, ты... 

Он запнулся, запутавшись в паутине лжи и неясном блеске искренности на периферии возможностей. Хотелось сказать так мало, что слова бесконечным потоком стекались в измученное бессонницей сознание, словно в долину у подножия гор. Фолл всё ещё сидел, заметно нервничая.

Боясь ошибиться, боясь сказать что-то, что будет _не от него,_ Джай прошептал, прикрыв веки:

— Ты на самом деле слишком похож на свою маму.

Джон вздрогнул и отвернулся — слишком резко, чтобы Джай подумал, что тот действительно просто пытается рассмотреть стрелки на часах взглядом, затуманенным склизкой от крови памятью. _Больно думать о ней, больно и скользко, будто ступаешь по тонкому, шальному льду, готовому проломиться в любой момент._

Настолько любой, что даже город, дух города и мятежный вопль одержимого чумой, не способен это предсказать.

Никто не в силах, кроме костров и ведьм на дьявольских шабашах.

Джай опустил голову и резко поднялся на ноги, царапая острыми ногтями запястья на уровне вен; Джон следил за ним взглядом искоса, но ничего не говорил.

— _Именно поэтому я должен исчезнуть._

Шёпот на одном дыхании, вышедший сквозь бурлящую магму матрицы мыслей, нещадно уничтожаемой _тем;_ Фолл открыл удивлённо рот и прежде, чем Вичбридж успел выйти из комнаты, крепко схватил его за руку, испуганно вскрикнув:

— Не уходи! — он лихорадочно облизнул губы. — Ты последнее, что осталось у меня с тех времён, ты единственный, кто верит в меня... Не уходи, пожалуйста!

Джай смотрел на Кукловода, слишком по-человечески дрожащего, и отстранённо размышлял, как странно видеть в смертном своё собственное отражение, как в кривом, заляпанной грехами, невыполненными клятвами и светло-горькой чуткостью зеркале. Вичбридж закрыл глаза, прошёлся сухим языком по крови, текущей по лицу.

— Если я не уйду... все окажутся в опасности, ты окажешься в опасности, — Джай выдавил из себя усмешку. — Больше, чем кто бы то ни было. Как эпицентр, как причина и следствие, чернила уже на острие атаки, один взмах — и сердце вон.

Фолл в ужасе отшатнулся от того места, где мгновения назад стоял его соратник, а теперь был только воздух. Протёр глаза. Ещё раз оглянулся на время.

Дрожащими пальцами вывел на страницах дневника «Кажется, сплю наяву» и тут же, в неясном бешенстве вырвав страницу, запустил её в мусорную корзину:

— Не хочу это помнить. Не хочу помнить... его!

***

Вейланд улыбался-скалился от одного вида старых стен, из которых по мановению его руки выплывали прозрачно-невесомые _древние стены,_ свечи, столы, балахоны, музыка бала, поднимающаяся по трубам, дубы, суеверия и языческие боги, с укоризной следившие за ним из своих углов.

Вейланд помнил то, что помнить было нельзя, и кланялся духам в поддельном уважении:

— Здравствуйте, _мёртвые,_ я помню вашу погибель!

Они растворялись от страха-гнева-неверия; «Неужели вы, глупые лесные божки, верите в своё бессмертие? — думал Вейланд, хрустя костяшками пальцев и слизывая кровь из ранок на руках, едва не мурлыча от сладостного солёного вкуса на языке. — _Не могут быть бессмертными не-мы, потому что мы — бесконечность, съедающая свой хвост, верно, Сойка?»_

Джай не отвечал — всего лишь многовековой беспомощный ребёнок, боящийся собственного тела; Вейланд смотрел на его- _свои_ руки, тонкие пальцы и выступающие, выделяющиеся, пульсирующие вены и не понимал:

_как же он смеет бояться совершенства?_

Вейланд бродил по коридорам, незамеченный и почти невозможный; его не видели, если он того не хотел, а среди всех этих безмозглых сумасбродов, вгрызающихся друг другу в глотки ради _свободы, любви_ да _идеалов,_ нет ни одного, который бы понял существование города проклятых мертвецов, бродящего среди живых.

Он вглядывался в лица людей, вглядывался — и смеялся им в лица: глупые-глупые смертные, почему же вы не поймёте, что ваше существование всего-то навсегда дань древней традиции; «А знаешь, Сойка, — говорил Вейланд, — а я бы не отказался умереть _до конца»._

Вичбридж щёлкнул пальцами — позёрство, позёрство, ничего кроме и ничего больше — и вслушался в шелест рваных тканей и плеск воды. И крик. Воробьиный и поразительно тихий — _мёртвая жрица мёртвых войн, что осталось в тебе от тебя живой?_

— Здравствуйте, — ухмылялся он, вглядываясь в полупрозрачные зрачки Девы-Девицы, и понижал голос, будто пытаясь сравняться с ней в тишине и покое. — Здравствуйте, _матушка._

— Не называй меня так, _не-живой,_ — шептала древняя жрица, сжимая дрожащими эфемерными пальцами подол платья и глядя в красные глаза порождения своих желаний. — У меня есть лишь дочери и дочери дочерей, а ты — всего лишь ошибка...

— _Ваша,_ матушка, ошибка, — развёл руками Вейланд, наслаждаясь смертельной бледностью на лице мёртвой века-тысячелетия женщины. — Разве вам не нравится это? — он смеялся, и она дрожала-трепыхалась в такт его дыханию. — Разве вы не чувствуете, как мечта ваша, _мечта о смерти, крови и мести,_ становится почти осязаемой? Как можете вы, матушка, не чувствовать этого?!

Он схватил её за худые руки-кости, она не успела отшатнуться, и Вейланд, притянув к себе её худое тело-скелет, шептал ей на ухо в странном, ни с чем не сравнимом исступлении:

— Я — ваша мечта, вы чувствуете меня, я чувствую ваше мёртвое истлевшее тело, так почему же вы не пляшете в безумии своём, матушка, как плясали в ту прекрасную ночь, моля своих мёртвых богов о мести за своих мёртвых друзей?

— Потому что тебя не существует, — голос Девы дрожал, — потому что то, что я сотворила, не может быть даже тобой, потому что тебя не существует и не может...

— Вы, матушка, глупы, — Вейланд не отпускал её рук, впиваясь ногтями в призрачные запястья. — Города-деревни, мы, бессмертные, не-живые — называйте как хотите, матушка, но мы существуем. Разве вы не помните?

Дева туманов и отчаяния опустила глаза и закусила губу. Вейланд смотрел на неё и почти любовался: струящееся ручьями складок платье, голубовато-румяное лицо и тончайшие пальцы, от которых будто бы по сей день тягуче пахло луговыми травами; под босыми ногами белого-бледного тела Сойки шуршала несуществующая столько веков трава, а в коридоре — один шаг за порог — горели огни камней и умерших духов мёртвых.

— Ах, матушка, как смеете вы не радоваться нашей встрече? — злился Вейланд, водя пальцами по тонким венам Девы. — Разве не скучно вам в кромешном одиночестве сидеть в своей клети? О вас помнят лишь пара живых и я, вы сами убили мёртвых, что знали о вашем существовании, так почему же вы не рады?

Воздух пульсировал под его руками, когда он водил пальцами по эфемерной шее той, что создала Вейланда из Джая; она вздрагивала, пыталась кричать, но Вичбридж заставлял её молчать — всего лишь призрак, что может она сделать с властителем места, на котором ей не повезло умереть, _что может она сделать с самим этом местом помимо того, что уже натворила?_

Вейланд чувствовал её тело и чувствовал её труп под кожей и мясом из тумана и теней; он был землёй, где она умерла и где обрела покой, и небом, которому молилась и в которое кричала в кровавой ярости; его не существовало в те дни, когда она была ещё женщиной, а не духом несбывшейся-сбывающейся мести, но это не мешало ему _знать_ и _помнить._

Ткань призрачных полотен трепалась под порывами призрачных ветров, на холодном призрачном камне блестели отблески призрачной воды, а Дева огненной подземной дали кричала от боли и отвращения, когда Вейланд впивался окровавленными пальцами в её мягкие нежные груди. Воздух пульсировал под руками тем сильнее и ощутимее, чем быстрее билось её сердце, сотканное из тьмы.

— Ты отрицаешь нашу связь, матушка, — шептал Вейланд, крепче впиваясь в плоть-которой-нет, — что же, я не смею заставлять тебя признавать родство, но неужели, Аластриона, ведьма Аластриона, ты думаешь, я не свяжу нас иначе?

Вичбридж хохотал и видел в мутной от ряби воде колодца обрывки её спины: призрачная сторона противилась вторжению в себя-неё-них, но какое дело бессмертному городу-проклятью до сворачивающейся в узлы от его присутствия реальности?

— Ты — безумие, — кричала Дева, пытаясь вырваться из хватки, — ты — злой дух, обернувшийся человеком, ты просто...

— _То, чего ты так желала,_ — говорил Вейланд, улыбаясь. — Разве не скучала ты, матушка, по мужскому вниманию, по стуку сердца, по прикосновениям тех, кто знает и помнит тебя?

— Я... — она, почему-то задыхаясь, судорожно качнула головой, — я мечтала об это столетия назад, когда вокруг росли леса на выгоревшей земле, когда ещё не было этого дома и этих людей, когда тебя, кузнец скорби, Ведьмов Мост, ещё и не существовало!

Его уши едва не разорвал звон её голоса, обратившийся звоном разбитого стакана; как хорошо, успел подумать Вейланд, что на кухне его сердца-алтаря не оказалось глупой рыжей девицы с почти по-деревенски простым именем.

Он смотрел в тёмный проём окна, сквозь доски на котором можно было различить пятна заката на почти ночном небосклоне, и, щурясь, вглядывался в своё отражение на стекле и слизывал кровь, стекающую из царапины на скуле. «И что же ты, глупая Сойка, — усмехнулся он про себя, — так боишься появляться на призрачной стороне? Страшишься гнева духов не на тебя?»

Отражение не ответило, продолжая безмолвно пялиться красными насмешливыми глазами на собственного владельца, а если бы даже оно и говорило — что мог бы сказать сильной стороне своей души Джай? Вейланд постучал по своей-не-своей холодной и твёрдой щеке: «Дитя сойки, молчи, молчи столько, сколько сможешь сдерживать себя, потому что ты — всего лишь жалкая уступка силам природы».

Стеклянное лицо неожиданно обожгло руку настоящим огнём — Вичбриджу на мгновение даже показалось, будто пламя охватит всё тело, оставив от бледной кожи и плоти только чёрные угли, — и отражение Сойки обратилось чёрной кованой решёткой и мягким-обволакивающим светом лавы. Вейланд прошипел что-то неясное, и преисподняя, идущая за ним по пятам с первых дней существования города в городе, отступила.

— Глупый, — усмехнулся Вейланд, дотрагиваясь пальцами до своей щеки, — Сойка, неужели ты думаешь, что сможешь испугать меня мной? _Кто безумнее, ты или я, если ты взаправду считаешь, что можешь управлять моей частью этого обезумевшего дома, коли я способен играться твоей?_

Сойка поднял клюв и тут же спрятался обратно в свою тесную, узкую и высокую клетку из серебра да алебастра — слишком глупая Джай птица, слишком умелый Вейланд птицелов. «Не сбежишь и не скроешься, и не скроешь свою медную душонку от меня, дитя Сойки», — повторял Вейланд, выходя из душной комнатушки с несуществующим ароматом луговых трав, прорастающих из пола, и с немым довольством размышляя, как же хорошо, что города умеют быть незаметными для простых людей.

А в коридорах пахло кровью, а в коридорах по стенам развешаны были свечи, а в коридорах доски трескались под пламенным напором из глубины тёмных земель; а в коридорах, говорил себе Вичбридж, и живёт настоящая, неподдельная, незамаскированная, _истинная жизнь проклятого городка;_ и как же угораздило вас, люди, не замечать, как трепещутся под вашими шагами ступени в вольном-невольном желании поглотить чуждое себе, присвоить, сделать частью своего несчастья?

— Ведь в пламени ваша, люди, жизнь, — улыбался себе под нос Вейланд, — в огне и в смерти ваше счастье; так отчего же вы боитесь нас, нашего смеха, наших горячих рук?

«Умирать, чтоб вы знали, вовсе и не больно».

«Жить, чтоб вы знали, куда как больнее».

Вейланд протяжно зевнул; от полумрака комнат постоянно клонило в сон, словно бы по стенам вились в неумолимом росте лозы валерьяны; а может, просто люди так плохо влияют на дух своего города, усыпляя его страхом и бездействием?

На первом этаже единственного живого, кровегонного, бьющегося, безумного сердца Вичбриджа царил лес, камни и болотная затхлость бродячих огоньков, и Вейланда куда больше манил второй, танцующий, свечно-бальный этаж; дамы в кринолинах и корсетах мягкой поступью танцевали со своими напыщенными кавалерами и незаметно для себя расступались перед духом своего города, поразительно живого среди них, мёртвых ничуть не меньше, чем Дева, Воин иль Филида, умерших так давно, что успели потерять свои имена и вновь их обрести.

Призрачные безликие азартно играли в карты, казалось, сразу в несколько игр в один момент: вист, покер, преферанс, сколько же бумажных жизней проходило через ваши руки, была ли ваша жизнь вообще отделима от карт? _Аристократы червей и бубен, слишком гордые, чтобы красить королевские розы, а живы ли вы были и при жизни или же просто были выселены из детской книги за гордыню?_

— Ты вновь пришёл, — грустно прошептал голубой ветер над ухом; Вейланд обернулся как раз тогда, когда клубящийся туман обернулся человеком. 

Кудрявые его волосы превращались на концах в воздух, гудящий, словно рой оскорблённых вторжением на их территорию ос; Вейланд улыбнулся, глядя на духа родственной души, хмурившегося при виде своего города.

— Старший из последних, — пропел-проговорил он, пряча пальцы в карманы брюк. — Ты не можешь запретить мне появляться в твоих владениях, не помнящий себя.

Мужчина отвёл глаза и, быстрым шагом подойдя к играющим и танцующим, взмахом руки рассеял их обезличенные призраки; библиотека-салон погрузилась в сладкую тишину, от которой Старший затрепетал; Вейланд прищурился:

— Ты боишься себя?

— Я боюсь владетеля этих земель, — шептал Старший, пустым взглядом глядя на неизгоняемые из проклятой комнаты карты, зависшие в воздухе сверкающим мазком холода смертельного азарта, и Вичбридж, следя глазами за направлением взгляда Старшего, грустно улыбнулся. «Не узнаёт? — раздумывал в неловкой меланхолии. — Не хочет узнавать или и впрямь не видел никогда?» 

— Ты — владетель этой стороны, Старший, — осторожно обойдя печальный призрак и дотрагиваясь пальцами до покрытых нереальной коркой морозного инея книг, пробормотал Вейланд. — Неужели власть может пугать?

— Мне одиноко, — невпопад заметил Леонард, ёжась и одёргивая полу обгоревшего по краю плаща. — Одиноко в своём посмертии; раньше здесь... — он запнулся, — здесь было...

Его трепещущийся, словно огонёк свечи на проклятом месте, силуэт переместился к окну и тут же от него отскочил, словно испугавшись; Вейланд с интересом взглянул на причину-следствие своего существования. 

— Не помнишь? Не помнишь, — он начал смеяться, — жизни не помнишь, людей, дом... не помнишь? _И бал, проклятый бал, убивший тебя и её, и цветы, и бумагу, взмывающую в небо синими птицами — отблесками глаз?_

Старший развернулся и внимательно всмотрелся в лицо пришельца, будто пытаясь его узнать; Вейланд широко улыбнулся и незаметно сплюнул в сторону текущую из изгрызанной Сойкой губы. «Не узнаешь, не сможешь узнать десятилетия-века спустя, коли ты и себя не помнишь, Старший из сожжённых».

Свет свечей незаметно отражался от морозной измороси на стёклах, играл на листве цветов, сиротливо приютившихся на подоконнике, яркими бликами; «В каком же вечном, нерушимом, невозможном времени остановилось прошлое твоё, город сонных птиц, в каком же мире ты живёшь, сожженный собственным пламенем поджигатель?»

Вейланд смотрел на потерянного, отставшего от своих Старшего, который не помнит, не может помнить, не будет помнить своё настоящее, обернувшееся порванной нитью, будущее, отколотое от сияющего кристалла синей-синей бирюзы, и прошлое — туманная паутинка из росы и соли, и чувствовал, что жалеет его — всего лишь жертву древней, бездумной, беспомощной ненависти; «И отчего бы не родиться тебе в другой семье, Леонард Лливеллин, в семье счастливых предрассудков и богатых запасов, сожженный самим собой несчастный мальчик Лео!..» 

— Ты, — голос Старшего, почти отрёкшегося уже от своего имени, внезапно охрип и дрожал почти палой листвой, еле держащейся на иссушенных ветвях, — неужели ты и есть...

— «Владетель»? — рассмеялся Вейланд, вглядываясь в изменившееся лицо Леонарда. — Ты произносишь это имя, будто оно проклятье.

— Да, — прохрипел Старший, вцепляясь пальцами в ледяную поверхность туманного стола; кажется, ещё чуть-чуть, и он бы затрясся в немом ужасе. — Проклятье для меня, для призраков, для людей — и почему же ты, — он сорвался на отчаянный крик, — убийца тысяч, ещё ходишь по земле?!

— _Я_ никого не убивал, — заметил Вичбридж, облокотившись о книжный шкаф и прикрыв лицо рукой; Леонард глухо вскрикнул от — Вейланд улыбнулся — раскрывшейся под его ногами огненной геенны. — _Ты_ убивал.

— Лжёшь, — вскрикнул Старший, подбегая к нему и пытаясь схватить за красный от крови воротник и проходя голубоватой кожей длинных и тонких пальцев сквозь мокрую ткань, — лжёшь, дьявол, не мог я...

— Оно могло, Лео.

Вейланд сделал шаг вперёд, и дымка рассеялась, так и не сумев придушить обидчика.

— Твоё проклятие могло.

Вичбридж грустно улыбнулся, выстукивая мелодию вальса по столу.

Вейланд прикрыл глаза...

...Джай в испуге распахнул веки. Схватился за грудь и вены, пытаясь нащупать пульс — по привычке боялся не почувствовать биение сердца, будто окончательно стал бело-красным облаком кровавой пены и пыли.

Хотелось дышать, хотелось жить, хотелось — меньше, правда, — открыть окно и вдохнуть воздух из изнаночного мира. Только та сторона стекла, покрытая плёнкой холодной дождевой влаги, была невыносимо далеко — за завалами из книг и осколков, и до неё не добраться.

Сойка задыхалась в своей алебастровой клети и рвала себе горло когтями, не могучи даже закричать от отчаяния — густые комья крови вырывались из ран, заставляя только стискивать зубы и тихо плакать, сжимаясь в комок в углу и пустыми глазами убитой птицы смотреть на светлую полосу невыносимо далёкого окна.

Раны кровоточили, на руках застывали ало-железные перчатки засохшей крови, и даже глазам было больно смотреть на небо — то самое желанное небо, которое уже столько веков покрывалось серым налётом над Джаем.

И вырваться хотелось, но _он,_ самозваный бог этого места, властитель, владетель, не даст сбежать, не позволит взлететь, туже затягивая бечёвку на шее и цепи на ногах, оставляющие на костлявых ногах длинные полосы порезов. Чёрное дерево пола вновь и вновь покрывалось багровой коркой, и книги чёрной магии и дьявольских обрядов, казалось, пели свои тексты прямо в уши Джаю, заставляя того прятаться в битом стекле и дрожать от боли и страха.

— Выпусти! — молил он, захлёбываясь слезами. — Выпусти, Вейланд, Проклятье, пожалуйста, выпусти, я не хочу умирать, не хочу, _я хочу жить собой и чувствовать тело своё, я хочу, чтобы ты исчез, погряз в том мире, что создал, сам; выпусти-впусти меня, древнейший из кузнецов, Воланд, пожалуйста!.._

Скляночки с последними каплями разума летели с полок алхимического шкафа, и землетрясение — _мыслетрясение, скорее,_ — заставляло обоих кривиться и чувствовать

_чувствовать_

_жизнь  
в своих телах. _

***

Она уже ничего не чувствует, вдруг с ужасом осознал Вичбридж, влетая в особняк. Чувства города, чувства духа-души города твердили в едином порыве: не чувствует и не почувствует, вероятно, уже никогда.

У Джая дрожали руки от одной этой мысли, принесённой верными собаками-инстинктами, изменившими своему хозяину; «Да быть всего этого не может, — шептала каждая клетка тела, — быть не может, чтобы она...»

Он заскочил через чёрный ход — интуиция подсказывала: через основной сейчас не пробиться. Стены, обклеенные обоями, встречали старого знакомца слишком приветливо. Джаю казалось, что вот-вот, в эту самую последнюю секунду, сердце выйдет у него из горла, оставив только мёртвое, бездыханное тело. 

Деревянный пол нещадно скрипел под ногами, словно воющий в шторм ветер, и Вичбридж несколько раз успел проклясть себя, что не способен перейти на шаг, чтобы не слушать взрывов половиц в такт шагам. 

_Дом кричал._

_Сердце билось отчаянно._

_Сердце не души — города._

Джай ещё ничего не понимал. 

Не понимал, почему, как безумный, выскочил из своего подвальчика, какое шестое чувство влекло его вперёд; в голове шумел прилив мыслей, _но где же их луна, где же, где же?_

Музыка ветра зазвенела тихой трелью, когда Вичбридж привычно дотронулся до неё рукой, не останавливаясь, в попытке успокоить мечущуюся душу. «Ведь ничего же не произошло, — думалось, — ведь ничего же не случилось; я примчусь сейчас в гостиную, и её муж выпроводит меня отсюда, а она придёт потом с печеньем и засушенными цветами: зачем приходил?»

И ответа на этот вопрос Джай, наверное, и себе-то дать не мог, что уж говорить _о ней._

Тёмное чувство заставило его резко остановиться у двери, ведущую в соединяющийся с прихожей коридор; ручка, заметил Вичбридж, была натёрта до блеска, будто бы её только что начищал какой-то фанатик. Почему-то показалось подозрительным, почему-то не захотелось дотрагиваться до тёмного дерева; «А если она расстроится?»

Джай вздрогнул, сжал сухие пальцы и отошёл от двери на шаг; где-то там, вдали, слышался грохот выламываемой двери...

...выстрелов...

_...и опаляющего запаха крови._

Вичбридж непроизвольно отскочил от двери, резко вдохнул будто разреженный воздух и, не в силах сопротивляться давящему сознание страху, распахнул дверь, тяжело дыша и чувствуя, как мутнеет зрение.

Но одно ему удалось запомнить слишком — парадоксально — ясно: красное платье и мягкие, чёрные, невыносимые глаза, словно бы у кошки; она проскользнула мимо него, не заметив, и Джай едва вспомнил, что не выходит из невидимой для людей грани существования уже много-много недель и не стоит удивляться игнорированию.

Нет, это было не _та,_ и от этого всё казалось ещё более гротескным: походило больше на глупый спектакль в театре со старыми, мигающими лампочками; неизвестная кинулась прочь, кажется, к чёрному ходу, и Вичбридж рванулся было за ней, протягивая руки к яркому пятну её одежды и не понимая, почему не способен дотронуться до неё. 

Она на мгновение обернулась — Джай успел различить на лице полуулыбку страха и необоснованного веселья — и окончательно скрылась за поворотом; преследовать её, вдруг понял Вичбридж, не было никакого смысла.

_Но если она бежала — то от чего?_

_Что же там происходит?_

Вокруг, казалось, вскипал туман — холодные лоскутки струились по полу, ласкались о ноги Вичбриджа, который, с непонятным самому себе отвращением кривясь, пытался перешагнуть через невесомую массу; «Жидкий азот, — вдруг решил Джай, — что ещё может быть настолько холодным и тяжёлым?»

Но ноги почему-то не замерзали до состояния хрупких стёклышек льда от колких прикосновений непонятного газа, только сознание покрывалось инеевой коркой, стекленело, сворачивалось засохшими листьями, утекало, почему-то причиняя боль; Вичбриджу казалось, что он теряет восприятие: не слышит, не видит, не чувствует, только идёт куда-то больше по инерции, чем по своей воле.

_«Скоро ты станешь мной»_

_«Скоро ты_  
не сможешь  
бежать». 

Голос раздавался будто бы отовсюду пением бестелесных душ; Джай не мог противиться, не мог заткнуть уши, только улавливал интуитивное понимание, что что-то в этом доме переломано уже невозвратно, _да только что нужно сломать, чтобы обезумело сердце, что нужно сотворить, чтобы превратить пристанище счастливой семьи в поющий, струящийся ад?_

Движения замедлились настолько, что Вичбридж не уловил момент, когда упал на пол, прямо в сочащийся небесной ненавистью туман: он затекал в глаза, в рот, и руки, _белые-белые, чистые, словно выбеленные мелом и пудрой,_ от этих прикосновений покрывались алыми порезами, будто реальность обернулась тысячей ножей, вонзающихся в плоть и кости.

Но всё-таки встать оказалось возможным; Джай, цепляясь кончиками пальцев за шершавую стену, и, опершись о неё плечом, пытался вдохнуть воздух, будто вмиг ставшим по-зимнему холодным.

— Кэт, — прохрипел он, — Кэтлин Элиза, что же происходит?

Она не ответила — откуда бы она могла услышать, если наверняка стояла, крепко и испуганно сжимая подол юбки, где-то совершенно в другой части дома, _должна была стоять, но на деле почему-то оказалась рядом,_ только откуда Вичбридж это знал со звенящей уверенностью, он понять не мог.

Идти вперёд — даже цепляясь за мебель — оказывалось непомерным трудом; Джай никак не мог осмыслить, почему несколько минут он нёсся вперёд, а сейчас истекает кровью от невидимых ударов.

_«Тебе осталось недолго»_

_«Не останавливайся»_

_«Остановись»  
«Джай!» _

— Господи боже, офицер, вы видите!.. — кричала какая-то полная женщина в дверях, полицейский наставил пистолет, вся картина походила на комикс: чья-то рука, чьи-то глаза, чей-то голос _в своей собственной голове,_ «Господи боже, в самом деле», — взмолился Джай, и Бог и вправду услышал.

Только вот лучше бы зрение оставалось обрывочным.

Мужчины волокли плачущего, перепуганного мальчишку, сжимающего пистолет — _только бы игрушка,_ \- и волосы его, тёмные-тёмные, будто поглощающие свет, выдали в нём старшего сына Кэтлин: «Джон», — с трудом вспомнил Джай его имя. 

— Помогите ей!

Вичбридж почувствовал холод, прошедший по спине багровой волной.

— Она же умрёт!..

_Кровь вытекала из крохотной ранки в районе сердца, и Кэт, кажется, была в полном порядке, только посадила пятно на платье и сейчас обязательно встанет и строго взглянет на весь этот сыр-бор; вот только она была мертва._

— Нет! — вскрикнул Джай, кидаясь к её телу, беспорядочно щупая пульс и не глядя уже ни на кого ещё вокруг; тёмные растрепавшиеся волосы были раскиданы по лицу, бледному, как сам Вичбридж, но всё-таки — она была жива.

— Что вы делаете?! — Джай никак не мог понять, почему никто не обращает на него внимания, и, с трудом поднявшись на ноги, подошёл к пожилой женщине, поджавшей губы и со скрытым довольством смотревшей, как перепуганного мальчишку уводят прочь. — Спасите её! Спасите!..

_Руки прошли сквозь её тело._

«Здравствуй, призрак города».

_«Здравствуй, дитя сойки»._

Когда на лице с оглушительным треском лопнул кровавый пузырь, Вичбридж закричал так громко, насколько хватило его лёгких...

***

— ...потому что по мосту, власть на котором захватили ведьмы, никогда не перестанет течь вода.

Кэт невинно захлопала ресницами, затем, не сумев подавить улыбку, рассмеялась, прикрывая рот ладонью и глядя на невинно улыбающегося Джая. 

— Глупость какая, — проговорила она, отсмеявшись, — по какому это мосту вообще может течь вода? Ей _под_ ним положено находиться, а никак не _на_ нём.

— На нашем мосте всё возможно, — пафосно отметил мужчина, поднимая стакан с соком, налитым заботливой женской рукой. — Не зря же он, понимаешь ли, Ведьмов. 

Кэт встряхнула волосами и опять засмеялась в кулак; эта наивная студентка, думал Джай, следя за её жестами, слишком мила и слишком красива, чтобы невольно не любоваться ею. Тёмно-каштановые, почти чёрные волосы и такие же тёмные глаза, да и фигуру её, отточив в каменной глыбе, вполне можно было бы поставить в какой-нибудь музей с длинным и совершенно бессмысленным названием - Кэтлин грешно было бы не назвать писаной красавицей.

Она отражалась в гостиничном окне, словно в зеркале, хотя яркое пламя свечи бликами закрывало части её тела; Джай вглядывался в неё-зеркальную, с удовольствием наблюдая, как её лицо переливается всеми эмоциями, и чувствуя, как она-настоящая дотрагивается до его затылка острым ноготком. 

— Я не для того сюда приехала из сáмого Лондона, чтобы ты пялился в окно!

— Я смотрю не в окно,- усмехнулся Вичбридж, ловя руку и разворачиваясь на стуле, крепко сжимая её ладонь. — Я смотрю на твоё Зазеркалье.

— Прямо-таки моё? — с подозрением повторила Кэт, будто смакуя выражение, и сама повернулась к блестящему окну. — Тогда я в нём должна быть Белой Королевой.

— Лучше Чёрной, — посоветовал Джай, целуя её в ладонь и вызывая ещё один взрыв смеха; сам себя он почему-то чувствовал настоящим специалистом по шахматной жизни, хотя Кэрролла читал раз-другой от силы.

— Почему? — насмешливо хмурилась Кэт, задумчиво повернувшись к мужчине. — Белая была такой милой...

— Ты совершенно не подходишь на роль Белой, Кэтлин Элиза. Тебе быть только Чёрной или не быть вообще.

— Упрямец, — игриво обидевшись, бросила ему Кэт, ставя свой стакан на подоконник и шутливо складывая руки на груди. — Так сложно уступить женщине в такой мелочи?

— Конечно, сложно, — улыбнулся Джай, когда вдруг схватил её сок и ласково поцеловал стекло там, где виднелся отпечаток её пурпурной помады. — Непрямой поцелуй, — пояснил он, и Кэт, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы в очередной раз не рассмеяться, упёрла руки в боки:

— Отдай мне мой стакан, Джай Кроу, у тебя свой есть!

— Я жадный, — ухмыльнулся мужчина. — К тому же стакан номинально мой...

— А сок — мой, — категорично откликнулась девушка, выдирая напиток из цепких рук Вичбриджа и пронзая его строгим взглядом исподлобья. — Если ты думаешь, что на стипендию так уж просто купить и билеты на поезд, и сок, — она вдруг улыбнулась, — то ты слишком хорошего мнения о студенческих выплатах в актёрском училище.

Она зажмурилась, когда Джай ласково дотронулся до её щеки тыльной стороной ладони; Вичбридж поцеловал её в переносицу, будто пытаясь утешить.

— Не волнуйся, — говорил он, — не бойся, Кэтлин Элиза; уверен, через пару лет ты станешь известнейшей актрисой, сможешь жить в огромном доме с парой детей и уж точно, — он издевательски расхохотался, — поверь мне, не будешь страдать оттого, что твоих денег хватает только на сок!

Она вдруг оттолкнула его от себя и встала со стула. Джай, если бы мог, побледнел, но не с его кожей быть на это способным. Кэт так приблизила своё лицо к его, что Вичбридж рассмотрел отражение алой радужки в них — кроваво-огненные брызги — и, испугавшись неведомо чего, отошёл на шаг в сторону, рассматривая её черты в неярком свете, разлитом мёдом по комнате.

— Звучит как предложение руки и сердца, — хмуро проговорила она. — Только без кольца.

Джай растерялся; _и как же ей, глупой, объяснить, что не сумеет бессмертный дух города взять её в жёны и тем более обеспечить счастливую жизнь, не захочет быть для пассии своей сначала любимым, затем сыном, а затем внуком?_

Он молча взял её за руки, и Кэт, обомлев, попыталась вырваться, но Джай не позволил, мягко заскользив по полу в неуклюжем танце.

— Что ты делаешь? — тихо поинтересовалась девушка; Вичбридж улыбнулся ей так нежно, как только мог, и негромко пропел, стараясь выглядеть, как ни в чём не бывало:

— _Летний дождь, как занавес, раскроется в полнеба.  
Низкий дым окутает изножье стен.* _

Он улыбался с тоской и радостью; милое личико Кэт искажалось недоверием, но танцевать она, к её чести, умела прекрасно.

Почему-то Джаю хотелось смеяться, хотя чему не знал он сам; Кэтлин Элиза вцепилась ему в плечи тонкими пальцами и внимательно смотрела ему в лицо, но всё ещё ничего не спрашивала.

— _Тот не жил, кто никогда в твоих объятьях не был.  
Тот не жил, кто не был взят тобою в плен. _

И Джай знал, что это правда, да она не знала; он поцеловал её в лоб прежде, чем сказать то, в чём стоило бы признаться много-много минут-часов назад.

— Я — Вичбридж.

_Я переживу тебя и детей твоих, и могила твоя, мой непокой, никогда не останется без ухода, потому что я люблю тебя, ту, что любить не имею права и возможности,_

_милая Кэтлин Элиза._

***

Джон бежит так быстро, как только может, и всё равно ему кажется, что за спиной не стена нескончаемого дождя, а свора безумных псов прямиком из ада — или, по меньшей мере, Трикстер с пулемётом наперевес. Картину эту язык не поворачивается назвать шаблоном из третьесортных триллеров; после всего — не поворачивается.

Впереди бежит Райан с потемневшими от влаги, налипшими на шею волосами, придерживая задыхающуюся Исами за руку; «И что же мы, в конце концов, натворили, — пытается думать Фолл, — чтобы бояться теней в кустах, чтобы убегать от невидимого врага?»

Позади слышится хриплое дыхание Файрвудов, хотя Джон не уверен, способен ли сейчас отличить свои сбивчивые вдохи от чьих-то ещё; больно дышать, больно даже думать, не говоря уже о том, чтобы переставлять ноги. Фолл уверен, что вот-вот рухнет на землю и больше не очнётся.

А вокруг — первозданный, почему-то бесконечный лес окраины Вичбриджа, в лучах небесной воды кажущийся совершенно незнакомым островком природы посреди кипящего, шипящего, обезумевшего в своём одиночестве ада. Джон оглядывается по сторонам, пытаясь найти хотя бы одно знакомое место, чтобы указать, направить, _спасти,_ но дубовая роща будто решила свести и его заодно вместе с окружающим миром. Ливень больше похож на бьющий по плечам влагой туман.

Мысли разбегаются тем быстрее, чем дальше от особняка уходят выжившие: «куда нам идти», «как уберечься», «что будет с проклятьем» и ещё тысячи вопросов, на которые у самого Джона ответов нет и не предвидится. 

Как не удалось бы ему предвидеть, что в следующую секунду он врежется в Дракона, остановившегося будто у каменной стены и даже не охнувшего, когда на него налетел его собственный вожак.

— Какого... — озлобленно начинает Фолл, но ему закрывают рот и волокут в кусты; Джон обрывочно успевает понадеяться, что Файрвуды не врезались в него не из-за того, что безнадёжно отстали. 

Оказавшись наконец-то на земле, Джон встаёт рядом с Драконом, настороженно тянущимся к шокеру; Фолл смотрит сначала на него, затем под его пристальным взглядом выглядывает на тропинку, по которой они бежали.

И понимает, что не способен уже удивляться.

На дороге, то и дело оглядываясь по сторонам, стоит Джай, вцепившись в невесть откуда взятый пистолет и будто не замечая творящейся вокруг непогоды. Джон поворачивается к Райану, хмурящемуся от одного вида вооружённого незнакомца, и по губам его читает: «Он нас дожидался».

Джон опять поворачивается к тропе, стараясь не наделать шуму, но в какофонии лесного дождя расслышать что-либо кроме ливня довольно сложно.

_«Что ты делаешь здесь, помощник Кукловода, неужто ты был другом моего безумия, а не меня?»_

Пальцы сами ложатся на пистолет, хотя пуль в нём давно уже не осталось; Джон молится, чтобы Джай ушёл поскорее, чтобы не дал окоченеть до смерти беженцам.

И тот будто бы даже слушается, повернувшись как-то чересчур резко в противоположную от особняка сторону, будто забывшись.

— Я не ожидал, что ты придёшь, Ричард Артур.

Лицо его искажается слишком знакомой по отражениям в зеркалах усмешкой, и Фолл окончательно теряется. «Неужели и ты тоже проклят, Джай, неужели поэтому?..» Холодно и отвратительно думать о том, что единственный друг на протяжении долгих лет был безумен, безумнее Кукловода и даже Трикстера. Райан бесшумно вытаскивает оружие и глазами приказывает Джону сделать то же самое. Джим рядом судорожно пытается восстановить дыхание и помочь Джеку, едва стоящему после такой встряски на ногах, когда Джай, неожиданно взмахнув пистолетом, кричит так, что где-то вдалеке взлетела с веток ворона.

— Ты не остановишь меня, Лондон, не сумеешь, сейчас — не сумеешь, потому что _она безумнее даже меня, даже него, а ты пытаешься..._

Джон не успевает задаться вопросом, с кем Джай говорит, когда тот вдруг, вскрикнув, отскакивает в сторону и направляет дуло на что-то по-прежнему несуществующее, и шипит, щурясь и походя сейчас в своих лохмотьях и наростах на самого дьявола:

— Ты не сможешь меня убить. Не сможешь, потому что я не смогу умереть _без него,_ а он же тебе нужен, верно?

— Если я убью его, то ты умрёшь. И мне, знаешь ли, совершенно наплевать, будет ли жив при этом Джай.

Джон не сдерживает вскрика, когда из ниоткуда появляется рыжий незнакомец, с улыбкой, картинно стоя полубоком, направляющий на Джона пистолет; Райан охает и пытается оттолкнуть Фолла, но рыжему на это совершенно наплевать.

Он скучающе смотрит на Джая, медленно опускающего пистолет, и улыбается. _Джон не уверен, кого он сейчас боится больше._

— Кто ты? — хрипло интересуется Фолл; рыжий впервые прямо смотрит на него, но не отвечает, опять отвернувшись к альбиносу.

Но для того это мгновение становится решающим: он подлетает к Ричарду и бьёт того в кадык, но мужчина чудом уворачивается. Почему нельзя было просто выстрелить, раз уж есть пистолет, Джон подумать не успевает: Райан хватает его за рукав и тащит прочь, пытаясь набрать прежнюю скорость,

что, разумеется, уже невозможно; перед его носом пролетает пуля, и Фолл, обернувшись, успевает увидеть, как Джай тем же пистолетом бьёт рыжего в висок, и тот, пошатнувшись, чуть не падает.

Дракон уже не пытается сбежать: молча смотрит, только не на драку, а куда-то в сторону, и Джон понимает, что Райан пытается понять, в какой стороне можно спрятаться и от предполагаемой погони, и от дерущихся. Джек стоит рядом с Фоллом и не то с восторгом, не то со скрытым страхом, не отрываясь, глядит на битву.

Джай, кажется, атакует, словно загнанная в ловушку крыса. «Может, потому мышке интересно? — думает Джон. — Потому что считает, что они родные души?..»

— Пошли отсюда, — шёпотом говорит он. — Пока они заняты друг другом...

— Если один из них способен появляться ниоткуда, кто может гарантировать, что где-то нас не дожидается ещё одна такая засада? — хрипло интересуется Исами, и Райан, скрипя зубами, согласно кивает.

А рыжий, понимает Джон, и в самом деле проигрывает; Джай теснит его в раскидистый куст крапивы, и сам Ричард Артур как-то не особенно пытается сопротивляться.

Вероятно, с нервной усмешкой понимает Фолл, потому что, всё-таки рухнув в жгучий куст, опять направляет пистолет на Джона; Джай подозрительно испуганно останавливается.

— Не выстрелишь, — пытается уверенно, но выходит подозрительно боязливо; Ричард Артур громко смеётся:

— С чего ты взял? — Он поправляет волосы и нарочито вежливо улыбается. — Столько проблем убирается одним махом.

— Ты и сам от этого сдохнешь, — шипит Джай и вдруг срывается на безумный вопль: — Сдохнешь, Ричард Артур, будь уверен!

— Я не сомневаюсь, не волнуйся, — говорит рыжий. — Вот только если это будет необходимая мера...

— А ну хватит! — Райан быстро подходит ближе, целясь Ричарду в голову. Джон, недолго думая, подлетает к нему с пистолетом наперевес — не убить, так хоть зрительно уравновесить силы.

Джай смеряет его высокомерным взглядом, будто не узнавая, и вдруг усмехается:

— Здравствуй, проклятый. Не можешь узнать, верно?

_«Почему ты так меня называешь,_  
ведь ты же  
ничего  
не знал?» 

Позади них слышится шорох шагов — Исами и Файрвуды пытаются сбежать, — и прежде, чем Джон успевает среагировать, Джай делает ещё один выстрел — судя по перепуганному возгласу, попадая в Исами. Райан, рыча, бросается вперёд, даже не оборачиваясь...

— А ну хватит! 

Девушка, такая же рыжая, как и Ричард, вдруг соскочив с ближайшего дерева, отталкивает Дракона и бросается на Джая; мужчина падает на землю и шипит от неловко вывернутой ноги, а Джай вскрикивает, потому как первый же взмах клинком попадает в цель, _и половинка мизинца левой руки летит на землю_. 

Рыжему этих секунд вполне достаточно, чтобы вскочить на ноги; Фолл, помогая Райану подняться, успевает различить в руке неизвестной длинное тонкое лезвие.

И снова наступают мгновения затишья: на беженцев никто не обращает ни малейшего внимания, но предпринимать ещё одну попытку бегстве совершенно не хочется, да и не выйдет: Дракон едва стоит на ногах и с поддержкой Джона, что уж говорить о даже простой ходьбе.

Только Джай то и дело пытается повернуться в их сторону и выстрелить, но пришельцы закрывают их собой, и альбинос почему-то тут же бьёт их дулом вместо выстрела. Джон уже не пытается что-то понять. Джим осторожно перевязывает рану Тигрицы; та, стоически кривясь, только изредка шипит что-то нечленораздельное.

Проходит с минуту ливневого молчания, когда Джай, неожиданно выбив оружие из руки девушки, хватает его на лету  
и вонзает в горло Ричарда Артура.

Джим испуганно вскрикивает, не сдержавшись, но рыжая, воспользовавшись секундным отвлечением альбиноса, с силой бьёт его по голове и несколько раз стреляет в спину подобранным пистолетом, выпавшим из руки рыжего.

А затем медленно поворачивается к выжившим, сжавшимся и пытающимся прикрыть друг друга, двумя руками вцепившись в оружие и целясь в Джима.

— Кто вы такие? — холодно интересуется она, тяжело дыша; кудрявые мокрые волосы лежат у неё на лице, придавая вид настоящей маньячки. — Какого чёрта вы тут делаете?!

Джон не знает, что ей ответить, чтобы она не выстрелила; подозрительно легко она пережила смерть предположительно друга, слишком легко убила Джая, _и выглядит она младше Фолла, тем более — всех остальных; во сколько же лет она начала убивать?_

_И с какой лёгкостью убьёт ещё пятерых?_

— Хватит, Лаура.

Райан не выдерживает и нервно смеётся. Ричард Артур, шатаясь, встаёт и вытаскивает из шеи кинжал, и внимательно смотрит на беженцев, неожиданно криво усмехаясь.

— Так кто из вас, господа, проклятый?

— А вам-то какое дело? — мелодично интересуется Исами, держась за рану за руке и заметно дрожа, правда, больше ничем не выдавая своего страха. — Вы ведь отношения к этому не имеете.

Рыжий вглядывается внимательно в её лицо, обводит взглядом всех присутствующих и быстро подходит к Лауре, схватив её за руки и силой опуская пистолет. 

— Он, — кивает на Джона, — точно говорю, он.

— Да кто вы такие? — хрипло интересуется Джим. — Кто может выжить после... после...

Он не может подобрать слов, и Фолл его понимает. Больше никто говорить не пытается, а рыжий вдруг звонко смеётся, жестом подозвав девушку, безо всякой осторожности берёт тело Джая за руки и кивает растерявшимся выжившим:

— Вас здесь четверо мужчин, а мучиться должна хрупкая девушка, — Лаура громко пренебрежительно фыркает, — так что, может, поможете?

— Вы не отвечаете на простейшие вопросы, — холодно начинает Райан, — появляетесь ниоткуда и ещё надеетесь на помощь?

Рыжий неожиданно закатывает глаза, затем, натянув прежнюю улыбку, шутливо кланяется:

— Хорошо; я Лондон, она, — он указывает пальцем на Лауру, — Ливерпуль, а это Вичбридж; теперь вы согласитесь облегчить участь бедной дамы?

Девушка с трудом сдерживает смешок, но больше никто не роняет ни слова; только Джек, первым вышедший из оцепенения, подходит к телу Джая и после благодарной улыбки Лауры берёт его ноги, вопросительно взглянув на Ричарда Артура. Тот задумчиво встряхивает волосами:

— Думаю, вы не откажетесь от некоторой передышки?

Джон чувствует, как Райан напружинивается, словно готовится прыгнуть на рыжего и растерзать его в клочья, изжарить драконьим пламенем:

— А тебе не кажется, что нам стоило бы исчезнуть отсюда подобру-поздорову, пока из каких кустов не выпрыгнул _ещё_ один городской сумасшедший?

— Интересно, — Лондон издевательски усмехается, смерив Дракона насмешливым взглядом, — кто тут ещё будет говорить про кусты? Впрочем, — он вновь серьёзнеет, — за вами нет и не было погони, кроме Вичбриджа.

Он идёт вперёд, и Джек, пряча улыбку, движется за ним следом; в голове Джона вдруг вспыхивает одно слово:

_свобода._

Он, вдохнув полной грудью, торопится следом за... городами? и манит рукой отставших. Они молчат — никто не хочет и не может говорить — и, вероятно, думают об одном и том же: _лес, вода, пропахший свежестью воздух, прозрачный настолько, что, кажется, ещё чуть-чуть — и всё остальное тоже начнёт просвечивать: люди, растения — только небо останется висеть одиноко,_

_а сейчас_

_на самом деле_  
нет стен.

Джон догоняет Джека одновременно с Джимом, но уступает тому право задать общий вопрос; Ричард Артур, кажется, полностью игнорирует существование людей вокруг, негромко что-то обговаривая с Лаурой и задавая путь так чётко, будто этот лес — его дом последний век. 

— _Ты скучал?_ — говорит доктор, немного глупо и уж точно нетипично для себя улыбаясь; мышка бросает на него лукавый взгляд:

— Я мечтал об этом чёрт знает сколько времени. Об... этом, понимаешь? — он обводит кроны деревьев рукой, но тут же опускает её обратно, едва не уронив труп и заработав неприязненный взгляд Лондона. Джим ерошит волосы брата, вызывая тихий короткий смех. 

И Джон думает: «мечтал» — это самое точно слово для того, что сейчас туманной гладью незримых озёр обуревает всех. Потому что _сейчас_ мечтать не приходится; и как же в самом деле хорошо, когда за тобой никто не гонится, когда не приходится до боли в ногах мчаться невесть куда из-за к счастью незримого маньяка за спиной.

Лондон сворачивает с тропы так незаметно, что даже Джон, мнящий себя знатоком этих земель, не понимает, в какой момент они начали идти по непротоптанной людьми земле; впрочем, отмечает он, даже если бы и заметил, спорить с двумя вооружёнными людьми, имея в запасе трёх калек и один шокер, было бы в любом случае весьма опрометчиво, и продолжает идти дальше. Ливерпуль, слушая Лондон, то и дело бросает то на него, то на Джая боязливые взгляды, но скользящего по воздуху молчания не нарушает — напротив, исчезает где-то впереди, поправляя мокрые волосы и пытаясь привести их в более-менее надлежащий вид.

Фолл быстрым движением руки убирает чёлку с глаз и ускоряет шаг, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо старого друга. Волдыри на коже впервые на его памяти не кровоточат, да и лицо, вечно искрящееся страхом, поразительно спокойно; Джай кажется сейчас почти красивым — _почти._

— Куда мы идём? — спрашивает он, поколебавшись, у Ричарда Артура, который со скучающим видом пожимает плечами:

— Туда, где можно без опаски отдохнуть.

— Не слишком ли уклончивый ответ? — интересуется Джек, криво усмехаясь, и Лондон, вторя мыслям Джона, почти шепчет, будто бы чтобы голос утонул в шелесте ливня и дерев:

— А у вас разве есть выбор, куда идти?

Сил не хватает не просто на сопротивление — даже на истеричный смешок. Ещё чуть-чуть — и все пятеро просто рухнут на землю до следующей зимы, решает Джон, поглядывая на Файрвудов, и пусть тогда Лондон, Ричард Артур или кто этот рыжий на самом деле сам волочит их тела туда, куда он удумал.

— Ты не собираешься рассказывать, зачем мы тебе понадобились? — вопрос вырывается будто сам собой, но мужчина воспринимает его странно серьёзно:

— До тех пор, пока вы хоть немного не придёте в себя — нет.

Они идут ещё несколько минут, пока за толстым стволом одного из самых старых дубов не становится видно неприметный, но горящий теплом костерок; вся траурная процессия, как уже начал про себя называть их Джон, сворачивает к нему, будто ведомая светом, как светлячки.

Но ливень, пусть и летний, действительно слишком холодный.

Лаура стоит подле костра, почему-то похожая на идола ушедших веков или, по меньшей мере, на дев со средневековых полотен. Заметив пришедших, она рукой указывает, куда уложить Джая, и быстро садится, будто стесняется своего величавого вида. Выжившие садятся по одну сторону костра, назвавшиеся городами — по другую, словно две противоборствующие стороны. 

Исами с Райаном приходят на минуту позднее остальных, рука об руку, как и положено выжившим вдвойне; садятся чуть сбоку, придерживая друг друга, и док тут же подскакивает к ним с тем, что осталось от его аптечки после ада последних дней. Джек прислоняется к дереву и почти сразу же погружается в на диво глубокий сон, и Джон смотрит на него с потаённой завистью: после всего пережитого сам он вряд ли сумеет заснуть так быстро. _Если вообще сумеет._

— А вот обо мне ты так не волновалась... — различает он вдруг шутливо-печальный голос Ричарда Артура и с интересом прислушивается к рыжей беседе.

— Ты, чёрт, столица, — рычит Лаура, — ты бы встал, даже если бы тебя перед этим пришлось отпинать... — она секунду молчит, — а вот про него я бы такое с уверенностью не сказала.

Она держит голову Джая на коленях, придирчиво осматривая раны, которые сама и нанесла; Лондон с непонятным трепетом разматывает ворох тряпья, в которое тот кутался. Джон хочет подойти ближе, но на ноги встать уже не может, а потому подползает как будто бы с подветренной стороны к костру.

— Вы обещали рассказать, — тихо говорит он, но слышат, понятное дело, все; Исами поднимает голову от плеча Райана, Джим поворачивается к городам, а сами они, переглянувшись, почти синхронно грустно вздыхают; только Джек продолжает сладко спать.

— Обещали. И сдержим обещание. Что вы хотите знать?

— Как можно выжить после такого тяжёлого ранения гортани? — напрямик интересуется Джим. Лондон поднимает глаза к серо-синему небу:

— Когда ты — бессмертный, выживаешь после любых травм, будь то ранение гортани, — он вдруг усмехается, — повешение или пара десятков дырок от стрел.

«Бессмертный, — повторяет про себя Джон в тишине, пока остальные переваривают информацию. — Их не бывает, не может быть... Но ведь проклятий и ада на земле тоже не существует?»

— Почему вы существуете? — продолжает он мысль Джима, и Ричард усмехается уже без всякой ехидцы:

— А понятия не имею. Кто говорит: концентрация людских душ, собранных в одной точке земного шара, столь велика, что рождает их квинтэссенцию в виде духов городов, кто — что всё наше естество направлено только лишь на то, чтобы защищать свои города до их и нашей погибели. Хотя на деле проверять это охотников нет, — он смеётся, — а разводить философию о происхождении всего сущего и себя заодно вы и без меня сможете, верно же?

Райан громко фыркает, но возражать не собирается — или собирается, но решает не возникать после того, как ласковая рука японки остановила его поглаживанием по ладони. В голове Джона роятся сотни вопросов, но вверх всплывают только не относящиеся к делу:

— А почему она Лаура, если Ливерпуль?

Рыжая хочет что-то сказать, но Лондон с такой скоростью кладёт ей руку на рот, что она не успевает и пикнуть.

— Всё началось довольно давно, — пафосно и насмешливо начинает он, — во время разгрома Непобедимой. Видели бы вы лица людей! — Ричард улыбается так беспечно, словно рядом с ним не лежит труп Джая, а вокруг не льёт нескончаемый дождь, и тут же театрально начинает хмуриться. — А вот это рыжее существо во всеуслышание объявило, что, видите ли, протестует против такого обращения с испанцами, и активно начала собирать вещи, чтобы «поддержать заграничных друзей». — Свободной рукой он с таким усердием показывает на девушку, что чуть не заезжает бедняжке по носу. — Чего добивалась, конечно, особо ясно не было: мелкая деревушка, а пытается качать права... При всём при этом из Лоры стала Лаурой. Ну и Ёвысчств, — произносит он этот титул так невнятно, что Джон не выдерживает и звонко смеётся, — разумеется, такого стерпеть не могла и отправила свою столицу-на-побегушках узнавать, что у этой балбесины вообще в голове творится.

К этому моменту Ливерпуль уже высвободилась из хватки Лондона, но от стыда только закрывает лицо руками и добавить что-то к рассказу не особенно в силах. Ричард Артур поднимает указательный палец вверх, словно учитель на любимом предмете:

— И что, вы думаете, я выясняю? Что эта миледи, которая, как известно, и с Дрейком мутить успевала, поимела интрижку не с кем-то, а с Толедо! Вот вам и «заграничные друзья», — он немного помолчал, — а Лаурой она осталась потому, что такое имя ей идёт всё-таки больше.

— Если ты, — Ливерпуль наконец-то поднимает голову и пронзает Лондон таким злобным взглядом, что Джон почти чувствует запах палёных волос, — дорогой, так и будешь рассказывать эту историю _каждому_ встречному, я начну поминать тебе твои грешки каждый раз, как они взбредут мне в голову!

— А ты чем-то другим вообще занимаешься? — добродушно интересуется Лондон, за что тут же получает несильный щелчок по лбу. Джон думает, что эта парочка и в самом деле прекрасно умеет разрядить обстановку.

— Разгром Непобедимой армады, — задумчиво повторяет Исами, — это шестнадцатый век. Лондон был основан... в начале эры, так? Значит, вам около... двух тысяч лет?

А ещё Джон думает, что Исами — мастерица в её нагнетании.

Лондон хмурится, с подозрением разглядывая японку:

— Чуть меньше, если быть точным. А что?

Джон успевает понять её мысль за мгновение до того, как Тэн озвучивает её:

— Значит, вы знаете о проклятии, потому что застали его создание?

В этот раз Лондон с ответом не торопится и с минуту смотрит в игривый огонь костра, наконец, тяжело вздыхает и внимательно смотрит японке в глаза:

— Не уверен, что жил в то время, когда его наложили, а даже если и жил, то вряд ли придавал значение. Ребёнком сложно уследить за всем, особенно когда тебя больше интересуют приезжие торговцы, чем местные сказания... — он с печальной улыбкой подбрасывает несколько веток в костёр; пламя от мокрого дерева разгорается неохотно, и Джон с удивлением думает, насколько же тяжело было развести пламя под дождём так, чтобы оно попадало под «зонт» деревьев. 

Лондон усмехнулся, возвращаясь из воспоминаний:

— Позже, когда я уже странствовал по своим землям, находил схожие, но позабытые предания, похожие по сюжету, хотя тогда это тоже не казалось таким важным. Спохватился я только в девятнадцатом веке, — он горько усмехнулся, — когда что-то менять, понятное дело, было уже поздно. Возможно, вы слышали: тогда в Вичбридже...

— Был сожжён особняк О’Лири, причём Леонард Лливеллин там был не последним действующим лицом, спасибо, слышали от очевидцев и не один раз, — грубо перебивает Ричарда до того молчавший Райан, мигом скривившись от воспоминаний о назойливом призраке. Исами шикает на него одновременно с Джимом, но Лондон не обижается, а только с удивлением обводит всех глазами:

— Так вы знаете? Все эти духи — не его выдумка? — он указывает на всё ещё бездыханного Джая и восхищённо качает головой. — Потрясающе.

— То есть вы понятия не имеете, как снять проклятие? — уточняет док. Лондон качает головой:

— Ни малейшего. Чувствую, вы знаете даже побольше моего: я сумел вычислить лишь то, что это связано с Вичбриджем, его духом, — он кивает на Джая, — и людьми, которые живут в его сердце.

— Сердце? Это... мой особняк? — удивлённо переспрашивает Джон, и Ричард Артур кивает.

Фолл понятия не имеет, что ему сказать; _сколько же лет он жил в чьём-то органе, сколько же лет гонял городскую кровь по чьим-то венам?_

Поэтому Джай завёл дружбу с ним?

Потому что он — его _сердце?_

— Скажите, — тихо, всё ещё колеблясь, наконец решается Джон, — Джай выживет?

Лаура, до того меланхолично перебиравшая белые локоны Вичбриджа, поднимает на него глаза и успокаивающе улыбается:

— Определённо. Мы не умираем от пары железок в груди.

— Вот только стоило бы помолиться, — вдруг серьёзно отмечает Лондон, — чтобы очнулся Джай.

Джон не сразу понимает, что-кого имеет в виду Ричард Артур, но предпочитает не переспрашивать. Сбоку неслышно садится Джим, внимательно смотрит ему в лицо:

— Вы были знакомы?

— Выключи психолога, док, а то сбегу, — пытается отшутиться Фолл, но Файрвуд-старший игнорирует это; Джон вздыхает, поднося руки к пламени и пытаясь поймать искорки пальцами.

— Он был другом моей семьи, — неспешно начинает он и тут же со смешком поправляется, — вернее, моей матери. Я слышал, когда Кэт была ещё студенткой, они крепко дружили, но в какой-то момент рассорились вдрызг и несколько лет не виделись. Потом она познакомилась с Уиллом, когда уже стала более-менее востребованной актрисой, и переехала в его родовой особняк. 

Джон секунду молчит: то, что происходило дальше, он и себе толком объяснить не может, что уж говорить о людях посторонних.

— Когда мне было лет пять, а Уильям уехал по делам в Лондон, Джай вдруг нагрянул к маме; они заперлись в спальне и долго о чём-то говорили. Как мы с Сэмом под дверью ни крутились, что-то расслышать так и не смогли, но вышла Кэт совершенно расстроенная. — Джон вздыхает. — Отец приехал не слишком вовремя и поймал Джая именно в тот момент, когда он уже уходил; долго допрашивал и его, и Кэт, но, видимо, они сумели доказать, что со времён студенчества никакой связи между ними нет, не было и не будет. После того я не видел его очень долго — видимо, в тот вечер он прощался с мамой, — а потом он нагрянул, когда я... — Фолл старается сдержать кукловоду усмешку, — _унаследовал_ особняк. Я думал, что он давно умер — он и к Кэт-то приходил уже не в лучшем состоянии, — но он выжил и даже понял, что никаких дальних родственников у меня нет; я поначалу думал, что придётся избавляться от нежеланных трупов чуть быстрее, чем начнётся первый акт...

Джим с силой стискивает плечо Джона, и он вдруг осознаёт, что опять говорит в точности как Кукловод. Фолл с благодарностью кивает, но док не спешит убирать руку.

— Но Джай пришёл не для того, чтобы сдать в полицию убийцу Кэт. Сказал, что верит в мою невиновность, но после стольких лет не способен что-либо доказать, особенно в таком состоянии. Стал помогать мне с доставкой продуктов и всего необходимого, но вдруг куда-то исчез...

— Это тогда начались первые перебои с поставками? — сухо уточняет Райан; Джон смущённо кивает:

— Я даже не сразу заметил, что вам не приходит еда, а потом это стало казаться частью _игры._ — Фолл прикрывает глаза рукой, стараясь не смотреть в мигом потемневшие глаза дважды выживших. — Он не появлялся долго — примерно до момента, когда Джек взорвал бомбу. Я тогда часто думал, как же вышло, что мамин старый друг выглядит мне ровесником, но с вами, господа, — он хитро щурится, оглядывая Файрвудов, — было не до таких размышлений. Потом он пришёл в совсем больном состоянии, объявил, что больше не вернётся, и окончательно исчез. Я надеялся, что он явится и заметит смену ролей, но, видимо, ему было уже не до нашего с ним театра...

— Скорее, не ему, — вдруг вступает в разговор Ричард Артур; Джон и не замечает, когда он сел рядом. — В твоём случае, Джон Эдриан...

— Джон, — тут же перебивает его тот. — Просто Джон, ладно? Я уже... не выношу длинных имён.

— Джон так Джон, — пожимает плечами Лондон. — Сути не меняет: ты, как я знаю, только половина проклятья, где-то должна быть вторая его часть — вероятно, от неё вы сломя голову бежали? — а вот Джай... Джай был проклят трижды: как место, где произошло кровопролитие, как эпицентр проклятия и как дух, чьё сердце оказалось пронизано родственными связями проклятых.

Джон почти слышит, как Исами испуганно сжимает тонкие пальцы. Лондон погружён в свои мысли и не обращает на это внимания:

— Твой Кукловод, Джон, — это просто одно маленькое звено, которое тебе, возможно, кажется непосильной ношей. Но на его шее, — он показывает на Джая, — висит _вся_ цепь. И его Вейланд много хуже Кукловода или того, чем стала вторая половина проклятья, потому что он бессмертен и потому что прекрасно осознаёт _истинную цель своего появления._

— Истинную цель... — повторяет Джон, поражённо разглядывая Лондон. — И... какая она?

— В том и проблема, друг мой, что этого я тоже не знаю, — грустно отзывается тот. — Он может мечтать уничтожить только один из родов проклятых — вероятно, твой, — а может желать уничтожения целого света; правда, и в одном, и в другом случае, очнувшись, он просто застрелит тебя и обрушит мне на голову апокалипсис местного масштаба.

— Вернее, не местного и не тебе, — вдруг влезает Лаура, дотрагиваясь пальцами до густых волос Лондона и будто невзначай начиная плести ему косу. — Ты, друг, вряд ли переживёшь взрыв ада в своих предместьях.

— Видите? — вздыхает Лондон. — Это даже разгребать буду не я, а молодняк бессмертных. Так что не вы одни в полном и беспросветном...

— Погодите, — Джон вздрагивает от неожиданности, когда Джек, до того, казалось бы, мирно спавший, поднимает голову, — то есть вы были в курсе того, что с нами делала кучка маньяков, и даже не попытались вытащить?

— Нет, — честно отвечает Лондон, запрокидывая голову. — Если бы мы вас освободили, Вейланд оказался бы загнан в угол, и тогда неизвестно, благодарили бы вы нас за спасение или мечтали бы выбраться из преисподней обратно в ваш особняковый рай.

Джек не может что-либо возразить, и, пожалуй, продолжил бы спорить из чистой вредности, как вдруг из-за спины Ричарда раздаётся тихий, сдавленный стон. Вичбридж оглядывает всех мутным взглядом, затем, будто что-то поняв (кого-то узнав?), он вскакивает на ноги, всё ещё немного шатаясь и кашляя кровью, и пытается уйти, но Лондон оказывается рядом прежде, чем он успевает улизнуть.

Его руки проходят сквозь тело альбиноса, как сквозь воздух; Исами вскрикивает, Райан стискивает её ладонь, Джим бледнеет, Джек пытается нащупать хоть что-то острое. Вичбридж шипит, как от боли, отступает на шаг назад и с испугом смотрит в карие глаза Лондона.

— Не делай так больше, — шелестящий, дрожащий голос сливается с шумом листвы наверху, — ладно?

— Тогда сядь, — мягко приказывает ему Лондон, и Вичбридж, не отводя от него взгляда, падает на место, вцепившись в свою оголённую кожу; Лаура осторожно гладит его по волосам, но альбинос едва ли замечает это.

— Джай? — на всякий случай уточняет Ричард Артур, и тот кивает. Джон почти слышит всеобщий вздох облегчения.

Наступает молчание; Джай кутается в свою одежду и то и дело с ужасом поглядывает на выживших и особенно — на Джона, но тот услужливо делает вид, что не замечает страха друга. Джек найденной веточкой рисует что-то на земле, улыбаясь и подставляя лицо дождю, хотя и заметно желая разорвать тишину пулемётным залпом вопросов, но Джим садится рядом и как-то брата сдерживает.

Наконец, Лондон садится чуть ближе к Вичбриджу и внимательно вглядывается ему в глаза:

— Что ты можешь сказать, пока _его_ нет?

— Это ненадолго, — шепчет Джай, не отрывая глаз от земли, — он скоро вернётся, и тогда... тогда...

— Ничего не случится, — строго перебивает его Лондон. — Он не придёт. Пока — нет.

— Всё равно, — качает головой Вичбридж, — он — чернила, стекающие по бумаге, он не может кончиться, он может только сминать и пропитывать, кровь на глади колодца, и...

— Кровь? — вдруг уточняет Исами, Лондон косо смотрит на неё, но не прерывает. — Колодец... Это Аластриона, да? Она и Вейланд...

— Одно, — подхватывает её мысль Джай, с надеждой глядя на японку. — Порождение одних слов, одного дела; и кровь их _течёт всегда._

Он взмахивает рукой с наростами, и те, будто по его желанию, вдруг лопаются; Джай вскрикивает и хватается за ладонь, но Лаура успевает поймать его пальцы быстрее и старательно перевязывает их полоской ткани, оторванной от её наряда.

— Джай, — зовёт его Джон, — ты давно знаешь о проклятии?

Почему-то этот вопрос кажется едва ли не самым важным.

— Всю _его_ жизнь, — шепчет он и с тоской смотрит на Фолла. — Прости.

Джону кажется, что он уже просто не способен испытывать удивление и, тем более, боль; кажется, остатки человеческих эмоций ушли в тот день, когда умерла Джейн, а всё, что осталось, упрямо и безуспешно под чувства пытается мимикрировать. 

Он поднимается на ноги под пристальными взглядами семи пар глаз и уходит прочь; к счастью, не находится догадливых, которые бы попросили его не отходить далеко от импровизированного лагеря.

Джон не знает, что думать, просто не знает; _он мог бы сказать, мог бы остановить, но повиновался тому, кто был в нём, разве за такое прощают?_

А чем он был лучше?

Чем он и сейчас лучше, без чуткого присмотра Дженни так часто становящийся Кукловодом, разве что без нитей?

_Как вообще можно судить того,_

_кто жил_  
под тем же  
гнётом? 

— Джон...

Фолл вздрагивает от голоса Джая, оказавшегося слишком близко, и быстро оборачивается, всё ещё равнодушно глядя на него; где-то сзади слышно, как Джек допрашивает нарочито громко хохочущего Ричарда о короле Артуре, квинтэссенциях душ стран и ещё какой-то ерунде.

Джай смотрит внимательно и грустно; Джон не знает, о чём с ним говорить — с человеком, _с бессмертным,_ который, вероятно, на деле годится ему в далёкие предки.

— Ты, вероятно, ненавидишь меня, — шепчет Вичбридж, — меня, особняк и город, но... но если... — он кусает алые губы и вдруг криво улыбается, царапая длинными ногтями кожу рук, — если нет, знай: _в тот день я видел её убийцу._

Джон бледнеет и с такой силой сжимает кулаки, что почти чувствует, как кожа покрывается кровью; он едва сдерживается, чтобы не заорать, но слишком не хочется привлекать к себе внимание оставшихся у костра.

_В голове пламенем вспыхивает Кукловод._

— Почему ты не сказал ещё тогда? — шепчет он, но, не выдерживая, всё-таки срывается почти на крик. — Почему ты говоришь мне это сейчас?!

Над головой взлетает с громким карканьем ворона, обрушивая усиленную версию дождя с покинутой ветки на Фолла, но тот едва это замечает. Джай опускает голову:

— _Потому что по мосту, власть на котором захватили ведьмы, никогда не перестанет течь вода;_ потому что я хочу, чтобы ты уехал отсюда и не видел больше ни меня, ни _того,_ ни Элис-Алису; чтобы ты жил, чтобы не вспоминал, чтобы...

Он качает головой, с бездумной надеждой глядя на Джона, будто надеясь, что тот сейчас молча уйдёт; но Фолл не уходит, не может уйти, 

_потому что Джай единственный из оставшихся в живых, кто о нём взаправду искренне заботится,_

и он молча его обнимает, чувствуя дрожь, проходящую по хребту от прикосновения к почти призраку, и Вичбридж в испуге молчит, ничего не понимая и, кажется, теряя сознание.

— Спасибо, — бормочет Джон. — Спасибо, Джай Кроу...

— Вичбридж, — шепчет он в ответ. — Она тоже в конце... называла Вичбриджем.

_Твоя жестокость — это вид благословения.  
Блаженны те, кто не вступал с тобою в спор!_

Джай почему-то отскакивает в сторону, тяжело дыша и таращась куда-то в неизвестность — видя то, чего не видит Джон?

_В твоих белёсых небесах — моё затмение,  
Мой приговор..._

Лондон поёт, и ему вторит Лаура; Джон не узнаёт слов песни и не понимает, что творится с Джаем,

до самой последней минуты,

когда старый, бессмертный, проклятый _друг_ растворяется в воздухе,

_всё ещё с именем Кэтлин Элизы на губах._

***

_Аластриона закружится в танце безумья у поросших травой камней дома своего, сожжённого своего дома,_

_и запоёт, и будет молить, и будет кричать в небеса, покуда боги не услышат, покуда чёрная твердь не разразится,_

_и каждый шаг её отзовётся громом в почве, и каждый взмах волос рассеет благоразумия остатки,_

_и не останется ничего, что может её, истинную жрицу фейри, остановить._

_Дева будет петь о ветре,_  
о камнях,  
о крови и боли, 

_о старых щитах, о новых мечах,  
о тысячах войнах, не ведающих жалости,_

_о доме,_

_о травах,_

_о мыслях,_

_о венценосном короле, что пасть обязан скоро,_  
о сыновьях его и дочерях своих,  
о мести, ласковой и нежной, 

_о тысячах лет сладостной борьбы._

_И лишь когда в колодце взвоет ветер, она повернётся и взглянет в алые глаза того, кого послали боги,_

_и не поймёт, почему он смотрит на неё без ненависти, без злобы,_

_а только с непонятной горечью прошепчет в ту секунду, что она способна будет различить его колышущийся силуэт в воздухе:_

— Уж лучше бы убила.

_Дева не захочет понять._

**Author's Note:**

> *Здесь и далее слова из песни Лоры Бочаровой "XVII век"


End file.
